When You and I Collide
by vballqueen1792
Summary: He’s in a dangerous gang and she’s a rich school girl,they’re from opposites worlds.Throw in some love and see how their worlds collide, nothing will ever be the same for Richard or Kory and who knows,it might be the best thing ever for them. RS BBR -Fin-
1. Me, You, Them

When You and I Collide

Summary: He's in a dangerous gang and she's a rich school girl, they're from total opposites worlds. Throw in some love and see how their worlds collide, nothing will ever be the same for Richard or Kory and who knows, it might be the best thing ever for them. RobStar BBRae

A/N: Ha, okay I was going to write one of the stories I had up on my profile, but I thought of this while sitting in English. Oh also I'm going to try and remember to start out every chapter with a quote.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Robin/Richard-16

Starfire/Kory-16

Beast Boy/Gar-16

Raven/Rachel-16

Cyborg/Victor-17

Bumble Bee/Karen-17

Red X/Xavier-16

Aqua Lad/Aaron-17

Speedy/Roy-16

Chapter 1

- Me, You, Them -

_"I'll ignore everyone of them, because I only want you."-unknown_

Mind racing, hands shaking, Richard Grayson walked the empty streets of Jump City. Every few seconds he looked over his shoulder, he had the lingering feeling that someone was following him. A crunch of a branch put him on edge, he quickly turned the next corner. He plastered himself against the wall as he held his breath, foot steps getting closer.

_Almost now._

A shadow passed and he launched at the figure following him. He tackled the bystander to the ground, hitting the sidewalk hard, chipping away a small fraction of it.

"Hey Rich it's me!

Richard's eyes had been closed up to this point and looked down at the boy in his grasp. The blond hair and forest green eyes were all to familiar, he was staring down at one of his best friends. Gar Logan. Richard pulled himself from the ground and extended his hand toward his friend, who graciously excepted.

"Sorry Gar."

"Sorry my ass, why the hell are you so paranoid?"

Richard just shrugged he had his own reasons for being paranoid, it had helped him survive on the life he was living. The boys began walking down the street, the wind whipped passed them and Richard tugged on his black jacket. Black, that was their gang color. Gar was also wearing a black jacket and he noticed a green shirt beneath it.

"So why is Victor calling a meeting?"

Gar shrugged his shoulders, he seemed as much in the dark as himself.

"I don't know."

Victor was the gang leader, Richard was offered the job, but declined it. He didn't think of himself as a leader, but he did come up with the name. The Black Riders, everyone else agreed to it and they adapted it as their gang name. They rounded a corner to see other people huddled in the alley way. They were greeted with nods of the head. Both boys bumped fist with their other friend Xavier Red. Shaggy brown hair and grey eyes, all the girls swooned at the sight of him.

"You guys are late."

"So sue me."

Xavier smiled and relaxed, but tensed just ask quickly when a voice came out of the darkness.

"Now that we're all here," the comment being directed towards Richard and Gar, "we can start the meeting."

Other guys in the gang gathered around their leader Victor, all wearing the same black jackets. Victor jumped down from the ledge he was sitting on, landing gently on the ground.

"Aaron thinks he so cool, he thinks he runs the school, but we know who really runs things around here."

The gang snickered and a small smile graced Victor's lips. Richard relaxed against the wall next to Xavier and crossed his arms over his chest. Victor began to pace in front of the gang, taking slow steps.

"But Aaron is full of shit and has demanded that we give up to park." Fits of outrage broke out.

"That's our territory, no Scorpions aloud!"

The Scorpions or better known as Aaron's gang, they were the bitter enemies of the Black Riders. Long story, we'll get to that later. Victor hushed his members and his smile widened.

"Well you know what I say? I say that we fight for it then!"

Everyone agreed at once with cheers and whistles, boys bumped fist as a sound of pleasure ripped through them. Richard's lips were graced with a small smile, it didn't excite him as much it did the others.

"The fight will take place in two weeks, so keep your mouths shut and be off."

He waved them away, they stalked off back home exchanging hushed whispers about the upcoming fight. Only Xavier, Richard and Gar lingered. Victor walked over to them and placed a hand on the wall.

"Well if it isn't my good buddies, how you been?"

An a assortment of grunts came as responses, Victor just shook his head as he stalked off.

"Whatever, get out of here ya'll. See ya at school."

A smiled still lingered on his lips as he walked into the darkness. A moment of silence passed between the friends.

"Guess I better get home."

Xavier pushed himself off the wall and started off in the other direction. He turned back to his two friends.

"Hey see you later and don't get into any deep shit."

Richard smiled and waved as he and Gar walked back the way they came. Gar took his leave as Richard said he was going to make a stop in the park.

"Later Richard."

"Later."

The grey clouds coated the sky as the wind whispered in his ear. As much as Richard liked being in the gang, he wished he could give it up. All of it, but once you're in you're in. There's no turning back. He has a nice life, but it just wasn't enough, they dumb ass rebellious side of him kicked in and that's were he met Victor. Back in second grade the two became friends and not to long after that Gar came into play. Fifth grade Xavier joined the group and life was good.

Everything changed when a controversy broke out, shit happened and Victor started a gang. Richard didn't want to be a part of it at first, but things happened and soon there was no option, but to join.

_Now I'm stuck in this shit._

He kicked a small pebble as he neared the park entrance, it was colder than her thought, just in jeans and a black jacket. The park was empty as far as he could see, nothing caught his eye. He let out a breath as he walked deeper into the park and past the trees. He paused when something did catch his eye. Over by the fountain he could see a beautiful girl, long flowing red hair, tanned skin and a perfect figure. She was dipping her feet into the water and it perplexed him, since it was rather cold.

"Hey!"

-

Kory Anders clutched her books to her chest as she started the long walk home. She pushed passed kids and they bumped her hard when they got the chance. The whispered behind her back, girls giggled and boys snickered. She obviously wasn't wanted there. When she first started going there she caught every boys eye, but this caught the girls attention. One in particular. Katherine Moth.

_Bitch_.

Her long blond hair and sharp blue eyes were always the center of attention, but every since Kory started going there everything changed. So Katherine started making rumors, it spread like wild fire and in just one day Kory became the most hated girl in school.

"Hey Kory over here!"

Kory titled her head to the side as she saw Katherine wave to her, she began walking faster, but Katherine was quick to catch up.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She stepped in front of Kory and the other girls made a circle around her.

_Damn, I'm trapped_.

No point and making a run for it, they would just hurt her more. Might as well take it now. Katherine smiled as they closed in on her and Kory took all the punches and kicked thrown her way. Katherine finally gave her a hard shove sending Kory to the ground. Her knee scrapped and a trickle of blood ran down her leg.

"Nice playing with you Kory."

They then just walked away, smiling like it was a small gossip circle full of friends. Kory sighed as she picked up her books. She hated her parents for forcing her to go there.Not like they'd care, they're too busy with their money.

As much as she tried to tell her parents what was going on, they refused to listen. Kory eventually gave up, she decided to take a small detour to the park. The leaves rippled on the ground as they were stirred up by the wind.

The fountain trickled behind her and a smile formed on her lips. She thought maybe if she could get sick enough she could miss school for a couple of days. She ran over to the fountain and slipped of her pink flats and sat on the edge of the fountain. She rolled up her jeans slowly and lightly touched the water.

_Feels good._

She began to wash the blood away and she shivered as the cold water dripped down her leg.

"Hey!"

Kory was startled by the voice and she to the ground with a small 'eep'. She looked up to see a tall boy with spiked black hair, sapphire eyes and a black jacket. He gazed down at her, deciding whether to help her or not. He made up his mind as he slowly approached her and held out his hand. She took it with some hesitation.

Richard looked into her beautiful emerald eyes and felt himself being lost in them.

"Thanks."

Her small voice broke his train of thought and he blinked a couple of times.

"No problem."

He dropped her hand and he shoved his into his pockets. He then turned and walked off. Kory watched him for a second and held out her hand.

"Wait!"

He turned to see her standing their by the fountain, barefoot and jeans rolled up.

"What?"

Kory seemed at a loss for words, what do you say to a complete gorgeous stranger.

Kory dismissed the thought as she coniunted to look at him.

"What's your name?"

Richard arched an eyebrow.

"Richard and yours?"

"Kory, how-why did you come in here?"

The question caught him off guard and he tilted his head to the side, studying her.

"Doesn't matter and I better go you don't want to be seen with me."

He started off again, but Kory was letting him go so easily.

"Why?"

He stopped a bit annoyed and turned back to her.

"Why what?"

"Why wouldn't I want to be seen with you, I mean you seem like a nice……."

Richard began to chuckle, which startled Kory. She bit her bottom lip and stared at him.

"For reasons you don't need to know. Look you seem like a nice girl with no problems so just go home to your rich little house and have a good life."

Kory's eyes narrowed and it surprised Richard at how angry she looked.

"Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I don't have problems."

"Whatever."

He started walking faster, but Kory wasn't through with him yet. She grabbed her shoes and ran after him, she stopped in front of him blocking his way out.

"Can I help you?"

"You know Richard you're not the only one with problems so don't go judging a book by its cover."

Richard's brow crinkled in frustration, she seemed more complicated than what he had first thought. She crossed her arms over her chest and neither moved or spoke.

"Fine I'm sorry, but you still shouldn't been seen with me, It's dangerous."

"Life is dangerous, but I'm still living."

He almost laughed, something about her intrigued him.

_Don't get involved, it will only bring pain._

"Well you can keep living, now I got to go."

He side stepped around her and made it to the park entrance.

"Will I see you again?"

Another question that caught him off guard. He turned to her a playful smile on his lips.

"For my sake I hope so, but for your sake I hope not."

He then disappeared into the empty street. The answer perplexed Kory and she sat down on the park bench. He had to go to the school she went to, but never saw him.Maybe I was looking, but wasn't really seeing.

She pulled her knees up to her chest as he thought about his answer.

_For my sake I hope so, but for your sake I hope not._

The answer was beyond confusing and gave her a headache for thinking to hard on it. She sighed as she looked up at the grey sky, a small feeling filled her soul.

_I believe our paves will cross again Richard, whether it's good or not._

**More about how they all got into the gang and how it started and stuff will be explained through the course of the story. And of course Richard and Kory will meet again, oh and Rachel will be in the next chapter…I think. Anyways please review!**

**Peace Out**

**Vballqueen1792**


	2. Secrets

When You And I Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 2

- Secrets -

"Love doesn't make the world go round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile."-Franklin P. Jones

Quietly Richard closed the front door, as to not wake Bruce, and tip toed up to his room. He opened the door to see Gar laying on his bed, reading a Sports Illustrated magazine. Richard arched an eyebrow, throwing his jacket on his desk. Gar didn't looked up, but continued the flip through the pages of the book.

"So the red head give you trouble or what?"

Richard turned to Gar his mouth slightly open as to Gar's knowledge of Kory.

"I saw you talking to her when I pasted by. I was coming over here and saw you with her, kind of pretty."

Richard closed his mouth, Gar had spied on him, well partly.

"Right it would be most appreciated if you stayed out of my personal life, Gar."

Gar closed the magazine and sat up on the bed, a playful smile on his face.

"Come on Richard, your business is my business, remember?"

Richard thought of one of the gangs mottos and sighed. Nothing seemed personal anymore, he watched Gar walk out of his room and down to the kitchen. Richard followed without a word and saw his friend digging through the fridge. He pulled out two cokes and opened his own.

"Not like you could be with her anyways. You know what would happen."

"Yeah I know, look I just saw her over by the fountain and she fell. I helped her up told her to leave me alone and was gone, nothing special going on there."

Gar smiled and took a sip from the can as did Richard.

"So were your parents fighting again?"

Gar nodded, no further explanation was needed as why Gar was spending the night. Bruce didn't mind, as long as they didn't get arrested.

"Anyways both Victor and Aaron have girlfriends, why can't the rest of us?'

"Dude they're both the leaders and Aaron doesn't deserve the girl he's with." Richard could detect a sting of jealousy in Gar's voice.

"Oh, jealous that Rachel's dating Aaron and not you?'

Gar nearly chocked on his coke, he coughed for a few seconds and glared at Richard.

"You know as well as I do that he treats her like shit, but that's not the point. We can't have girlfriends, it's a way for the enemy to see weakness."

Richard rolled his eyes and walked back up to his bedroom, Gar followed not far behind. Richard threw Gar a pillow and a blanket. Both boys then went back down to the living room and curled up on the sofa, Gar gave Richard a small salute before going to sleep.

"Night."

"Night."

Not like I'll ever see that girl again anyways.

-

A small finger jabbed at Richard's side, which annoyed him. He smacked the hand away and rolled over on his side.

"Dude wake up!"

Richard opened his eyes too see three familiar faces looking down at him. Upon seeing these faces, caught Richard off guard and he fell of the couch with a yelp. Gar, Victor and Xavier snickered down at him, which Richard returned with a glare.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

Richard pushed passed his friends and ran upstairs to get ready, he returned five minutes later, now fully dressed with his black jacket, and the four friends were off. Richard stared out the window into the school yard. He could spot Katherine with her group of girls, torturing some other person, he spotted Aaron with Rachel, Roy and the rest of the Scorpions, but his eyes widened when he spotted her.

"Dude, earth to Richard." Gar waved a hand in front of his face, Richard shook his head and looked at Gar.

"What?"

"You were starring at something."

Richard was about to retort, when Victor spoke up.

"Probably Aaron and his group, remember no small rumbles before the big fight."

Everyone nodded as Victor parked the car. All four got out and made their way over to a group of boys with the black jackets. They passed Aaron, who had his arm around Rachel, and kept walking.

"Yo Victor."

Victor stopped and turned to look at Aaron, a smirk was plaster on his face.

"Can I help you?"

Aaron looked from Xavier, to Gar, to Richard before his eyes settled back down on Victor again. Gar's eyes never left Rachel's and she looked away from the crowd of boys. Roy smiled and whistled to himself.

"So we on for the 18th?"

Victor gave a side ways glance toward Richard, who nodded.

"Yeah we're on."

"Good."

Victor nodded and turned on his heel, Roy looked at Aaron, who nodded his head in approval.

"Hey Xavier…" Xavier turned, glaring at Roy. "how's Natalie doing?"

This set Xavier off, he charged at Roy, but was held back by Richard and Gar. Roy stood up and smiled.

"Come on let him go."

Xavier snarled, but his friends wouldn't let him go.

"Xavier, he's not worth it."

A crowd began to gather as a potential fight was about to break out. Kory looked over from the tree she was sitting at and spotted Richard easily. Victor walked over and stepped in front of Xavier.

"Roy your way out of line, Xavier will kick your ass the 18th so just shut the hell up and sit down."

Xavier finally came to a stop as Victor glared at Roy. Roy tore his gaze away and sat down next to Aaron. The crowd walked away, a bit disappointed by the lack of action, but knew something was a blazing. Kory lingered a bit longer and she caught Richard's eye, he only looked away.

"Why didn't you let me kick his ass?"

Gar sent Xavier a glare.

"You know the rules Xavier, he's just roughing you up."

The bell rang as everyone walked off to class. Richard parted from his group and headed towards his first period. Kory grabbed her books and ran up to Richard.

Roy looked over to see the red headed girl walking with Richard, he tilted his head towards Aaron.

"Who's the girl with Richard?"

Aaron looked over at him and the girl he was with. A smile formed on his lips as they disappeared into the building.

"Don't know, but I know how we could find out."

His lips curled into an evil smile as both boys got up from their bench.

"Hey."

His head tilted towards the side, to catch a glimpse at her.

"You shouldn't be talking to me."

Kory rolled her eyes as she kept pace with Richard. He turned into his English class and she followed, surprisingly they had the same first period. He must have never noticed her before.

"What's up with your friend."

Richard took his seat and smiled, he placed his hands behind his head as Kory took a seat next to him.

"If I told you I would have to kill you."

Kory glared at him, she wasn't amused by his answer. He turned to look at her, he took in her beauty for the first time. She searched his face for an answer and Richard sighed.

"Don't tell."

"Who am I going to tell, I have no friends."

He seemed surprised by her answer and she could read it from his face.

"Long story, but I'm want to here your friend's first."

Richard pressed his lips together as the bell rang and the class started. Richard leaned over his chair and Kory followed.

"Well not to long ago Roy was dating Xavier's sister Natalie." Kory arched an eyebrow, but stayed quit. "And one night Natalie came home near tears, we found out that Roy tried to rape her. He ended up getting her pregnant."

Kory gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"That's awful."

"Yeah and Roy never let's Xavier forget it, she's a nervous wreck now."

"Does she go here?"

"She use to, but she dropped out to take care of the baby."

Kory sat back in her chair, the whole school was messed up, Richard looked over at her to see her face.

"Okay you've heard his story now let me here yours."

Kory looked over at him slyly.

"Not much to hear, but here we go. Moved here from another state, parents have too much money to pay attention to their only daughter. I get my ass kick everyday by Katherine and her group everyday, hated by everyone else, not much else to say."

Richard gaped at her, how could anyone hate her. He felt like he had some asses to kick.

"It's fine, you get used to it."

Her small smile didn't surpass his feelings for beating the shit out of someone. The bell rang, everyone was up and out of class.

"Hey Kory, don't sit with me at lunch."

She turned and sent him a smile.

"Who said I was going to eat lunch with you anyways?"

"No one, but it's still dangerous to be with me."

"Fine, but Richard next time we meet, I want to hear your story."

Richard's eyes widened as he turned to look at her. Kory merely held her smile as she walked out of the classroom, he watched her be swallowed up into the crowd before running off to his next class. By the time lunch rolled around Richard was starving, he had no time to eat breakfast so this would bring him joy.

He grabbed a sandwich from the line and walked outside where the rest of the Black Riders ate. Gar and Xavier greeted him by bumping fist.

"Hey Rich who was that red head you were talking to?"

Victor and Gar both looked at Richard quickly, Gar knew who exactly Xavier was talking about, but Victor was a bit surprised about this new girl.

"Who the hell were you with Grayson?"

Victor's booming voice frightened Richard, but he would never show it.

"No one, she was just asking me a question about a class that's all."

Victor's eyes lingered on him for a moment, but were drawn when a female voice called out his name.

"Yo Sparkey!"

He looked up and smiled to see his girlfriend, Karen Beecher run up to him. She kissed him on the lips before saying hi the rest of the gang. Richard sat down by the oak tree alone, that is until Gar joined him.

"Richard! What are you thinking talking to her? What if _they_ saw?"

Richard glared at Gar.

"They didn't and I told her to leave me alone, it's nothing really."

"Fine, but don't get caught up in love."

"I won't!"

Lunch buzzed by quickly and Richard ran off to his other classes. He had a free period and made his way to the library, he saw Kory in the corner reading, she looked up at him smiled and turned her attention back to her book. Richard bit his bottom lip and forced himself not to approach her. Before he knew it two pairs of hands wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him down into a seat.

"Grayson, long time no see."

Richard's lips curled into a snarl.

"What the hell do you want Aaron."

"Ooh, not very friendly is he Roy?"

Richard's hatred for Roy and Aaron boiled over as both boys sat down in front of him.

"You know no shit before the fight."

"Tell that to your friend Xavier."

Richard's hands balled into a fist, but he kept his anger down. Kory looked up from her book again as she saw Richard, fist clenched, and lips set in a snarl. Roy locked eyes with her and her gaze quickly fell the pages of her book.

"Like I said what the hell do you want."

Aaron leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"My buddy Roy here, needs a little advice."

"And why would I ever give-"

Aaron held up his hand, signaling he wasn't finished.

"He's trying to decide what girl to choose. Of course I told him he could have bitch he wanted."

Richard's eyes darted back and fourth, trying to find the hidden message in his words.

"You know Richard I was thinking about that girl over there."

Roy pointed behind Richard, and he followed his finger to see Kory at the other end of it. Richard fiercely turned back to both boys.

"Leave her alone."

"Oh do I detect feelings for her Richard?"

"No, she's probably just not your type."

But it was too late, the secret was found.

"Yeah, beauty red head, probably fun to play a round with if you know what I mean."

Richard forced himself to stay in his chair. His eyes alight with fire.

"Your sick Roy, but do what you want I give a care what you do with her."

This seemed to surprise both boys and Richard felt he had saved her from an unwanted fate. Roy and Aaron got up and stared down at Richard.

"Fine, let's bounce."

Both boys left Richard alone.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Richard looked up to see Kory standing next to him, he moved quickly. Shoving his hands in his pocket he pushed past her towards the door.

"Yeah well, get lost."

Kory seemed hurt by his words, but she pursued him.

"What's wrong with you."

Richard stopped and turned to look at her, her eyes searched for an answer he wouldn't give.

"Nothing, now get out of here. Do you not understand I don't want to see you."

She took the blow and a small tear filled her eyes.

"You know Richard you're just like every other person in this school, you don't care for anybody, but yourself. Sorry I let you in and sorry I walked into your life."

She then ran out of the library and he watched her run. Something in him wanted to run after her, but everything else kept him planted to the floor.

It's for the best.

Richard snorted as he walked outside and saw the gang run up to him.

"Come on Richard we're going out."

Richard gave Xavier a half smiled and followed his friends to Victor's car. He looked out the window to see Kory push through the crowd. Tears were falling down her cheeks and he could see Katharine smiling in the distance as she approached Kory. Richard looked away, he didn't like her, much less love her.

For the best now forget her and move on.

So a bit of the past is revealed, and some drama breaks out. Next chapter should be coming out soon. Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out

Vballqueen1792

****


	3. Hints

When You and I Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 3

**- **Hints** -**

"Someday you'll find the place, it's the place where love takes over hate."- Hilary Duff

A sharp turn down a lonely street shook Richard of his thoughts, the car pulled to a stop and the sound of car doors being slammed could be heard. Richard hesitated for a moment before following his friends into the apartment complex. The door swung open and a small girl with long black hair and grey eyes leaped into Xavier's arms. Xavier let out a chuckle as he wrapped his hands around her small back.

"Hey Natalie, how are you?"

Natalie released her grip on her brother and smiled at the rest of the gang behind him.

"I'm fine, I see you've brought the gang with you."

Her smile never left her face as she led them into the living room where a small baby boy played with a rattle. A bit of black hair spouted from the top of his head, he also had the trademark grey eyes. He looked everything like his mother and nothing of the father.

"How's little Nathan doing?"

Natalie peered over her shoulder towards Richard and motioned to the small baby on the floor. Xavier walked over and scooped up the baby in his arms.

"He's doing just fine."

Richard returned her smile and heard a door slam back in the hallway. A small old women, with grey hair walked out into the living room. She smiled at the four visitors and gave her grandson a kiss on the cheek.

"Good to see you kids."

"Good to see you too Mrs. Red."

Xavier's grandmother smiled at Victor before taking the baby from Xavier's arms.

"You want to go out with us?"

Natalie glanced up from the mess she was cleaning and nodded. She grabbed her purple jacket and kissed her baby good-bye. Xavier told his grandmother they'd be back soon and all five were off again.

"So where are we going?"

"Out."

Natalie rolled her eyes at the lack of response she had got. She squeezed in between Richard and Gar in the back seat. Her body slightly shook every few minutes, but besides that she remained quiet. The ride was silent as Victor pulled into a small restaurant.

"Order what you like it's on Gar."

"Hey wait a minute!"

Victor chuckled and patted his friend on the back.

"Just messing with you."

Gar grumbled as he stalked into the restaurant behind Richard. Victor and Richard sat on one end of the booth while Gar, Natalie and Xavier sat opposite of them. The waitress came over, popping her gum, and took their orders. Victor finally spoke when he was sure no one was listening.

"All right so here's the deal, no knives, no guns, stick strictly to your skills."

Natalie sipped on her pop and gave a worried glance to her brother.

"What's this all about."

Xavier stretched and put his arm around his sister protectively and smiled.

"No need to worry sis, your big bro can take care of himself."

She punched him lightly on the arm and giggled. She then turned her attention to Richard, who was gazing out the window.

"Hey Richard, you okay?"

Her small voice brought him back to the table and out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Probably bout that red head."

Natalie arched an eyebrow. Richard threw a glare at Xavier, Gar's eyes slid over to meet Richards.

"No and she wasn't anybody special."

Xavier mumble some response, which Richard didn't hear. Victor shook his head and looked out the window. His eyes narrowed and a low hiss escaped his lips. Xavier looked over as did Gar and caught three people walking towards the door.

"Hey sis why don't you go powder your nose?"

Natalie looked at him questionably, but didn't argue. She got up from the booth and walked over to the bathroom. The small bell rang above the door as Aaron, Roy and Rachel walked into the restaurant.

"Keep your cool." Victor hissed.

The leader of the Scorpions spotted the Black Riders easily, with a smirk on his face and an arm around Rachel, he walked over to the booth.

"Funny seeing you here, Stone."

Victor growled and stared directly into Aaron's dark eyes.

"You see me laughing."

Rachel's eyes wondered around the table and landed on Gar, a secret message was passed and Gar nodded his head ever so slightly. You would have to looked real hard to see it, but it was spotted by one person. Richard. He didn't make much of it and his attention turned back to the window.

"So Grayson seen the red head lately?"

All heads turned toward Richard, all were curious about this mystery girl. Richard was getting fed up with all the questions about her.

"No and I don't intended to, so shut the hell up."

Victor smiled and Xavier snickered, Roy shoved his hands in his pockets and stared out the window. A person walking by caught his attention, he turned to Aaron and smiled.

"Hey I'll catch you later."

Aaron nodded and Roy took his leave, Richard watched him go and glared out the window to see what caught Roy's eye. He bite his bottom lip when he saw the familiar beauty walk down the side walk. He also got up, which raised eyebrows.

"Grayson where you going?"

"Out. See you later."

Before anyone could respond Richard was outside, the wind whipping past his face. He could see Roy in the distance and Kory further down the street. He walked quickly and quietly, keeping pace behind Roy.

Kory wiped fallen tears from her cheeks, she rubbed her soar arm as she continued walking down the street. She stopped at the corner deciding whether to go home or just keep walking around for a while. Her mind was made up quickly and she turned left, not heading for home. There was a small crunch of a branch and Kory turned on her heel, a rough hand grabbed her wrist and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Hey cutie, saw you today in the library."

Kory's eyes widened and she began struggling against Roy's strong arms. He leaned down the whisper in her ear.

"Don't say a word and you won't get hurt."

He slowly released the hand from her mouth, but her lips stayed closed. Richard watched from the distance.

Turn around now, don't help her. It'll show Roy what you feel.

Richard bit his bottom lip as he glanced over their way again, but they were on the move. Roy was dragging her in a dark alley way, Richard shuddered and turned the other way. Kory knew something was going to happen, but she wasn't about to let this guy have his fun with her. She bite his hand and started to run.

"Bitch! Get back here!"

He grabbed her hair and she uttered a scream. Richard stopped in his tracks, something in him made him start running towards her. Kory was turned around so she was facing Roy.

"Now you're really going to get it."

"Let her go Roy."

Roy looked over at the new person and growled, Kory also looked up to see Richard standing there.

"Why should I Richard?"

Richard's eyes narrowed.

"Cause you're on Black Rider's territory."

Roy mumbled to himself and reluctantly released Kory. Kory stumbled a bit before running behind Richard. He grabbed her hand and led her a bit away from Roy. Once out into the open Kory pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"I thank you, but now I need to be going."

Richard watched her stalk off angrily and followed.

"You don't want to do that."

She turned on her heel, a glare held on her face.

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Cause Roy will follow you, so why don't you come with me?"

Kory placed her hands on her hips and looked Richard up and down. He stood with his hands in his pockets, a small smirk set on his face.

"I thought you didn't want me to be around you?"

Richard just shrugged, turned and started walking in the other direction.

"Too late now."

Kory stood there for a moment, puzzled by his sudden wanting of her company. She shrugged it off and ran after him. He smiled as she pulled up next to him.

"So why the change of mind?'

"Does it really matter anymore?"

Kory was frustrated with his answer, but didn't retort. She followed him into the small restaurant and over to a booth filled with other people. Everyone turned to see Richard and the new comer, Kory felt all eyes on her.

"So Rich this the red head?"

"Yep, Roy was going after her and I stopped him."

Victor nodded his head and scooted over, making room for Richard and Kory. She hesitated before sitting down next to Richard.

"So everyone this is Kory, Kory this is Victor, Gar, Natalie and Xavier."

Natalie smiled at Kory, happy to have another girl join them, Kory returned the smile. Gar's eyes were dead on Richard, but Richard merely smiled.

"So Kory, new at school?"

"Sort of. It's a long story."

Victor took her in and smiled to himself.

Of all the girls to choose, Richard picks the rich girl.

"So Kory you rich?"

Kory rolled her eyes and smirked.

"How could you tell?"

Everyone laughed and for the first time Kory felt a sense of belonging.

"It's not as wonderful as you think it is, my parents are too full of themselves and their money to even know that I exist."

Xavier leaned back in the booth, finishing his meal.

"So where'd Aaron and Rachel go?"

Gar's eyes darted up at the mention of Rachel. Natalie yawned and Victor sucked down the rest of his pop.

"Left, they knew they were on Rider's territory."

"Territory?"

All eyes turned on Kory, all pondering on whether to let her inside their dangerous life.

"Long story, but I'm sure Richard will fill you in later."

Everyone snickered as Richard punched Victor in the arm, a light pink crept towards her face.

"Hey let's get out of here."

Everyone got up and was out the door. Xavier, Gar, Natalie and Victor piled into the car.

"See you guys at school and Richard.." Richard turned hi gaze towards Victor, "..I trust her."

Richard nodded as he and Kory started the walk to her house. He looked down and despite the dark he could see a bruise on her upper arm.

"What happened?"

Kory gazed down at her arm and shrugged her shoulders.

"Shit happened, but shit happens a lot doesn't it?"

Richard laughed and nodded. He tilted his head to the side and gazed at her under the moonlight, he had to admit she was quit beautiful. Fiery red hair, emerald eyes, perfect figure, but he knew he couldn't let himself get involved with her.

"So you ready to tell me your story?"

Richard was startled by her voice and question, a slight smirk flashed on his face.

"Nope, but I can tell you Gar's story."

Kory sighed, but nodded any story was better than no story at all.

"Okay, well Victor and I met Gar near the end of second grade. He was cool, funny so we hung with him. His parents fought all the time and it just got worse and worse. He always came over to my house when it got real bad, his dad would come home drunk and beat on him and his mom."

Kory gasped, from what she had seen of Gar he looked happy and not a hint of his home life showed in him.

"So he joined the gang then?"

"Yeah, but how the gang started is Victor's story and it looks like we're all out of time."

Richard paused at the iron gates, Kory also came to a stand still. Both looked up at the huge mansion, walk through garden with fountains. Richard counted four cars in the driveway.

"I thought you said you were an only child."

Kory was already through the gates, a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Yeah, I don't count my sister as part of the family."

Richard arched an eyebrow as she started the walk down the path, he hesitated then followed her inside the yard.

"Care to explain?"

"When I hear your story, you can hear the rest of mine."

Richard chuckled, she was clever and knew how to play. Kory grabbed a key from under the mat and unlocked the door. She beckoned for Richard to come inside for a moment and he did. Richard stepped into the entrance room and whistled.

"Nice."

A huge marble stair case stood in the middle of the room and a chandelier hung from the ceiling. Kory laid her bag on a plush chair and walked into the living room. The floor was covered in carpet, a brick fire place stood in the middle of the room. A grand piano off in the corner, three big chairs were set around the fire place and a bookshelf outlined the other wall.

Above the fire place was a portrait of the family. In the center stood a tall man with short red hair, a red mustache, emerald eyes and a general's uniform on. Next to him stood a women with long black hair, dark violet eyes, and long black dress wrapped around her body. Another girl stood off next to the mother, she had the same black hair and violet eyes, a smirk seemed plastered on her face. Richard's eyes finally landed on the small girl next to her father. He figured this was Kory when she was younger.

"So your sister got a name?"

Kory looked up at the portrait and back at Richard.

"Kimi."

Richard looked around the rest of the room, the house had an eerie sense of quietness to it.

"Well where is your family?"

"Parents are on their island in the Caribbean and Kimi is at a boarding school in London."

"London?"

Kory nodded and sat down on one of the chairs, Richard remained standing as his gaze turned to the fire.

"So they just leave you here?"

"Yep, I'm just surprised they haven't sent me to an orphanage yet."

Richard turned to look at her, his face full of confusion. Kory smiled bitterly and leaned back in the chair, her attention turned to the fire.

"I wasn't suppose to be born, it was an accident really. Anyways my parents just don't deal with me that much, at balls all they do is show me off and the want to marry me to a rich man. All they care about is Kimi, she's so perfect, so smart, so pretty, Kory why can't you be more like your sister Kimi, they woukd say."

He could see the anger glaze over in her eyes, the clock struck nine, Kory broke her trance and walked with Richard to the door.

"So anything else you want me to know about you?"

"Not until I hear your story, bye Richard."

"Good-bye and Kory…." Kory paused before she closed the door.

"Yes?"

"…don't sit with me at lunch tomorrow, it's still dangerous."

She laughed as Richard started his walk down the path.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

It was Richard's turn to laugh as she closed the door. Richard hustled down the path and through the iron gates. He turned back and saw Kory wave to him from the window, he raised his hand and waved back, a feeling of warmth went through his soul. He smiled as he jogged home and passed Bruce on his way up to the stairs.

"Gar's here again."

Richard nodded and thanked Bruce from the top of the stairs. He caught his breath as he opened the door to see Gar finishing up his math homework.

"You like her don't you?"

Richard collapsed on his bed and laughed.

"No."

Gar closed his book and turned to look at Richard, a disbelieving look on his face. Richard turned on his side, so Gar's eyes couldn't penetrate him.

"I don't like her, I just feel bad for her that's all."

"Whatever."

Richard was glad Gar had dropped the subject.

"Parents fighting again?"

"Yeah, didn't even go in I could smell the alcohol off my dad, so Xavier and I climbed into my room and packed some stuff up."

Richard nodded and bit his bottom lip, a question looming on his mind.

"You think it'd be okay to like her?"

Gar just shrugged his shoulders.

"You know the rules Richard, but who knows after this fight everything could change."

Richard had forgotten about the fight, he groaned and rubbed his head. Gar plopped down on the bed next to him. Both boys remained silent as they heard Bruce call his good night and head off to bed. Then they grabbed their things and went down stairs on the couch.

"Thanks Richard, it means a lot to me."

"No problem Gar."

Gar was soon snoring softly on the smaller couch as Richard laid awake, staring at the ceiling. Thoughts racing, eyes fluttering, Richard finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

Everything could change.

**And everything will change. So some more RichKory moments and something might be going on between Gar and Rachel. More background stories are shown, so hope you liked the chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!**

**Peace Out**

**Vballqueen1792**


	4. Play Pretend

When You and I Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 4

- Play Pretend-

"Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired."-Robert Frost

If any words could describe how Richard those words would be horrible, restless, ghastly, awful, edgy anything apart from good. Unlike Gar, who was well rested, Richard was practically falling asleep on the way to school. If it wasn't for Xavier, who was poking him constantly, he would have been dead to the world, lost to unconsciousness. His thoughts were vaguely on the present, all thrown back to the strewn nightmares that ran across his mind.

"Richard you don't look so good."

Richard was paler than usual, his mind unfocused, and his hands shook slightly. He merely shook his head, assuring his friends he was fine. All three gave him a disbelieving look, they knew better. Richard sighed he knew he was going to have to tell them. His business was there business.

Damn gang motto.

"I just had a bad nights sleep and some nightmares, nothing really special."

"About?"

Richard sighed, there was no way of avoiding it.

"Just the fight, I feel like something is going to go wrong."

Victor's grip tightened on the steering wheel, Gar gazed hard at Richard. There was something more Richard wasn't saying, he wanted to pursue him, ask questions, but Richard was out of the car. Gar hadn't noticed that Victor had pulled to a stop. Gar followed his friends into the schoolyard, he saw Richard steal a glance at Kory, who stood off in the distance, and it all hit Gar. He grabbed Richard by the sleeve and dragged him away from the others.

"What the hell Gar?"

Gar pulled Richard closer to his face, making sure no one could hear.

"So what part of this nightmare had to do with Kory?"

Richard smacked Gar's hand away and began to walk back to the others. Gar stepped in front of him, blocking all exit from the question.

"I don't know what your talking about Gar, so move."

Gar didn't budge, the bell rang, but Gar still remained rooted to the ground. Richard was stuck there, he couldn't avoiding answering the question. Richard watched as the schoolyard emptied, he watched the Black Riders, the Scorpions, Katherine and her group and finally Kory file into the school building. Richard's head whipped down so he was looking directly at Gar, eyes narrowed.

"I don't like her Gar get that in your head right now. It was a nightmare and I just saw something happen to her. I'm not falling for her, I'm not a allowed to fall for her so don't worry about it!"

Richard side stepped around Gar and ran to class, his thoughts were all jumbled up. He didn't like her, he couldn't like her. This wasn't happening to him, he was allowed to feel like this, he couldn't focus on anything else. A finger tapped on his shoulder, he jumped out of his seat. He looked up into the eyes of the on person his thoughts were revolving around.

"Kory?"

He sat up, her name came out in more of a hushed whisper. She giggled, the hard look on Richard's face eased away into a smile. She held out her hand to him and he graciously accepted it.

"Sorry, you looked a bit frustrated about something. Care to share?"

Richard chuckled and shook his head. He had no intention of sharing his thoughts with. Kory sighed and walked over to her seat. Richard sat back in his chair, willing all the thoughts away. He tried not to think of her, but her scent still lingered and it drew him in. He soon became addicted, swimming in her scent. Lilacs and lilies, the soothing smell lulled him into to a dream like state. The class was soon over before he had a chance to shake himself of her.

Richard was off to his next few classes, her scent still floating in his mind. As lunch rolled around Richard was fully awake and aware of his surroundings. He had finally shaken her smell off of him, the fresh was almost welcoming. His eyes scanned the empty hallways before he decided to move outside, a flicker of movement caught his eye. He looked over his shoulder in time to see Gar heading in the opposite direction of where they ate lunch. Curiosity plagued Richard and he followed silently.

Gar looked over his shoulder and Richard quickly ducked behind a locker. Gar shrugged it off and started walking again off towards the more deserted part of the building. Richard arched an eyebrow as he saw Gar enter the old gym area. He heard some foot steps and quickly turned to see no one there. He shook his head and walked towards the gym, stopping at the door.

"This is crazy."

He pushed open the doors, but Gar was nowhere to be found. He began walking around the gym, when he collided with another figure.

-

Kory looked over her desk to see Richard, smiling to himself. He appeared to be in a dream like state. She tilted her head to the side, pondering what he could be thinking about. Before her thoughts could further the bell had rung and he was on the move to his next class. In science Kory got paired with what she had recognized as Aaron's girlfriend. Her short violet hair covered her violet eyes and she barley spoke above a whisper.

"So you're a Black Rider's girl aren't you?"

The question caught Kory by much surprise and for the first time Rachel was looking straight at her. Kory blinked a couple of times, she didn't really consider herself in any group, let alone a gang.

"I don't know what kind of group I'm in, but you're with the Scorpions right?"

A small smile had the pleasure of gracing the girls lips as she nodded.

"I hate it tough, once you're in you're in, but I want out. Well out of the Scorpions at least."

Kory's eyes widened, from what she had heard Aaron was pretty protective of his gang and Rachel was part of that gang. She could only imagine the danger Rachel would put herself in by leaving him. Rachel could practically read Kory's thoughts and she sighed to herself.

"It doesn't matter though, everything will probably change after this fight.

Kory raised an eyebrow, she had heard a bit about the fight from last night, hanging with Richard's friends. Kory relaxed in her chair as her thought raced to Richard, would he be all right?

Silly girl he doesn't like you so don't start liking him.

She shook her head as her mind wondered back to her present situation. Rachel was starring at her and Kory realized she had been starring into space a bit longer than she though she had. She managed to make a small smile which Rachel returned.

"You know for a Black Rider girl you're not bad."

"If you want to consider me a Black Rider girl."

Rachel laughed as the teacher began collecting the lab from the students. Once he passed their table Rachel halted her laughter.

"If you're not now, you will be later. Everyone here is in one of the gangs, they aren't really part of them, but they support them."

Rachel motioned to the rest of the class. Kory hadn't noticed till now, but she could see everyone either had something black or something dark yellow to signify the gang they supported. Kory glanced down at what she was wearing. Purple.

Nice.

Kory shrugged to herself, she must be neutral at the moment. Rachel laughed again as the bell rang both girls walked their own ways to their next classes. Lunched rolled around and Kory was very grateful for it, she didn't have time to eat, her sister was coming in for a visit. She was out of the house before she could wake, which meant skipping breakfast.

She grabbed her lunch bag and walked towards the library when she saw Rachel, looking around suspiciously then walked down the other hallway.

Curiosity killed the cat Kory!

Kory smiled.

Well I'm not a cat now am I.

Kory began following Rachel down the empty hallway, echoing sounds of teens bounced off the walls. Kory kept pace behind Rachel as she made a sharp turn into the old gym. Heavy foot steps made Kory look over her shoulder, but she found no one was there. She turned back to see Rachel had vanished. Kory walked into the old gym, it seemed empty as ever.

"Where did she-"

Before Kory had a chance to look around she collided with another figure. Kory screamed and the other person screamed a bit also. She turned to see Richard, breathing heavily some distances away. Kory sighed in relief as she felt her heart racing.

Richard placed his hands on his knees, almost laughing for hollering like that. He straightened up and walked over to her.

"Kory what are you doing in here?"

Kory's cheeks went red, she didn't want him to know that she was spying on Rachel. He arched an eyebrow in her direction as she laughed nervously.

"Ha, see funny story…..I followed Rachel in here."

"Really, cause I followed Gar in here."

Kory was glad to know she wasn't the only one spying. Richard began to pace in front of her muttering to himself. Kory watched him pace, a puzzled look over came her face.

"What is it?"

"Nothing look-" Sudden voices broke his sentence, he look to his left then his right, "let's just get out of here before we get in trouble."

Kory placed her hands in her hips.

"Thought I couldn't eat lunch with you."

Richard turned to look at her, the voices were getting close, so close he could recognized them as Scorpion members Roy and Aaron. He looked from the exit door and calculated the time and distance, they wouldn't make it out without an encounter from the boys. He grabbed Kory's hand and pulled her over to a small closet. He squeezed in next to her and shut the door just as Roy and Aaron walked in.

Kory was pressed up against Richard's chest, her cheeks were a dark shade of red. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as the voices came nearer to the closet.

"I can't find Rachel anywhere."

Roy relaxed himself against the mat as Aaron looked through he bleachers for any sign of his girlfriend. Roy popped his gum as Aaron walked over to him.

"So? She's probably in the bathroom and you're too impatient to wait for her."

Aaron glared at Roy as he too leaned against the blue mat in the gym.

"You need to get yourself a girlfriend Roy."

"It's against the rules."

Aaron snorted and then let out an evil kind of laugh. Roy arched an eyebrow as he gazed at his friend.

"Did you forget that I'm leader of the Scorpions? Doesn't matter it's all going to change after these two weeks. So what girl you want?"

Roy pondered for a moment. Richard held his breath as he and Kory huddled inside the small closet. He could feel Kory's warmth against his body. His cheeks became pink, but he diverted his attention back to the boy's conversation.

"That red head girl is pretty damn fine, wouldn't mind having her."

Richard could feel Kory shuddered against him, he couldn't think of anything to do, but he wrapped his arms around her and she became calm again.

"She was a fighter though and I don't Grayson's going to let her go that easily."

Both Kory and Richard blushed harder as the heat in the closeted hotter. Aaron laughed and pushed himself off the wall.

"Grayson, right. Well we better get going, the rest of the Scorpions will be wondering where we are."

Roy nodded and the pair walked off. Richard waited before he could barley here them, he then opened the door. Kory and him tumbled onto the ground. Richard was the first up and held out his hand to help her up. She smiled as he pulled her to her feet. They then set out for the big oak tree outside.

"So you said you followed Rachel in here right?" Richard would talk about anything, but what had just happened.

"Yeah." Kory shook off her blush as the walked outside, Xavier waved both of them over. Kory stopped, unsure to follow Richard. He turned to her and smiled.

"It's okay, I guess it's not that dangerous anymore, since…well…they know."

Kory laughed and joined him, Xavier, Victor and other Black Rider members under the oak tree. Victor looked around, missing another important member.

"Where the hell is Gar?"

-

Gar straightened up his hair as he pushed his sleeves back down in place, he smiled to his reflection and turned when he heard shuffling behind him. Rachel was also fixing her hair and sleeves, she smiled towards Gar and he returned it.

"You positive no one saw you right?"

Gar nodded as he leaned against the mirror in the bathroom of the old gym. Rachel sighed in relief as she sat on the counter and looked up at the clock.

"Good, Aaron would flip if he ever found out."

"Yeah so would Vic."

They both laughed as Rachel hopped down from the counter grabbing her bag, Gar did the same.

"Well I better go before Aaron sends a search party out for me."

Gar nodded, her lips grazed his one more time before she was out the door. Gar smiled to himself and was off to the oak tree. He could see Kory and Richard just arriving at the tree. He walked a bit faster, joining them.

"Where the hell is Gar?"

"Right here."

All eyes turned on him as he sat down next to Xavier.

"And where have you been?"

"Mrs. Bell held me back a couple of minutes, no worries though."

Richard looked directly up at Gar, he was lying straight to Victor's face. Something was up. Gar avoided Richard's hard gaze as he began eating his lunch, Richard sat himself next to Kory on the grass, his eyes never leaving Gar. An eerie silence settled over the group, the bell finally rung, breaking the silence.

"Thanks for the...um interesting lunch Richard."

Richard for the first time took his eyes off of Gar and transferred them to Kory, who was smiling down at him. He smiled back up at her, she said her good-bye and walked off to class. Richard noticed she had left her jacket, he picked it up and placed it in his bag. He'd give it to her later. Before Gar could walk off to class, Richard corned him by the tree, Gar could see there was no way out.

"What?"

Richard narrowed his eyes, he wasn't playing around.

"Cut the shit Gar, why did you lie to Victor?"

Gar was taken aback, how did Richard know he had lied.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes. You. Do. I saw you go into the old gym and Kory saw Rachel walk in there. What the hell were you doing? Do you not know that's Aaron's girl? It's against the rules Gar!"

Gar was looking everywhere, but at Richard. He could feel the tension flowing off of Richard, they're was no escape, but he could never tell. No it must be kept secret, so Gar decided to turn it on Richard.

"Yeah I do, but do _you _know the rules?"

Richard looked at him, shocked that Gar would do that.

"What?!"

"You heard me! What were you doing with Kory? I don't think you know what you're doing Richard!"

Richard was frozen with shock as Gar side stepped around him, going to class. Richard still stood there for a couple of moments before running off to class. This day just kept getting weirder and weirder. The long second half of school ended and Richard was on his way home in a heart beat. He told his friends he had to go somewhere with Bruce, so he couldn't go out with them tonight. He also couldn't be around Kory, she was too addicting, plus Gar still had him upset.

"Richard glad you're home, get dressed we need to leave soon."

Richard nodded and ran upstairs to change. He put on a pair of black pants, a long sleeved black and white t-shirt and a pair of nice shoes. He sighed as he tossed Kory's jacket on his desk chair, he couldn't stand the smell, and yet he was drawn to it. He shook his head as he ran downstairs and met Bruce at the door.

"Come on Richard, we're late."

Richard grumbled as he pilled into the limo after Bruce, he crossed his arms over his chest as they began the short drive to Wayne's Enterprise. Richard could feel himself sinking lower and lower in the leather seat. Bruce turned and frowned down at his adoptive son.

"Richard I know you and Aaron don't get along, but don't do anything stupid."

Richard turned and grinned towards Bruce.

"I won't as long as he won't"

"Richard, Mr. Shepard is a very good client of mine, so just pretend to be nice."

Richard mumbled as they got out of the car and walked into the office building, which was busy as ever. They made their way up to Bruce's office where Mr. Shepard and Aaron, who was also dressed nice, sat. Mr. Shepard stood up and shook hands with both men.

"Nice to see you again Bruce and Richard nice to see you too."

Richard smiled and shook his hand. Aaron came up next, both boys glared at each other, but shook hands. Bruce shuffled Mr. Shepard into his office, leaving the two alone in the waiting area. Aaron whipped the pretend smile from his face and replaced it with a smirk, he sat down in one of the chairs.

"So Grayson let's talk about some issues."

Richard sat down a couple of seats away from Aaron, keeping his calm.

"Okay then, talk."

Aaron leaned back in his chair, placing his hands behind his neck.

"My buddy Roy wants to date that pretty redheaded friend of yours."

Richard clenched his fist together, he had to remain calm. He had to.

"No way in hell is he getting anywhere near her."

Aaron sat up, he was determined to get this girl for Roy.

"Oh and why not?"

"Because I know Roy and I won't let him hurt her, like he hurt Natalie."

Aaron stood up and walked over to Richard, his face now inches from Richards.

"Seems like you care for her Grayson, maybe I should smash that pretty little face of hers."

Richard was up in a heart beat, Aaron took a couple of steps back. Eyes narrowed, fist clenched, Richard stared Aaron right in the eyes.

"You will not lay a hand on her."

Aaron glared back Richard, the tension was on fire in the room.

"Watch me."

Richard was about to attack him when Bruce and Mr. Shepard walked out. Both boys quickly separated and smiled at each other.

"No I disagree Aaron, he should of handled it much differently."

"Oh yes Richard, I see now."

Mr. Shepard smiled and thanked Bruce for his time. Bruce showed him to the door, setting up another appointment. Richard was by Aaron again.

"Don't you dare touch her, she's a Rider now you know the rules."

Aaron turned and smiled at Richard.

"We shall see."

He then walked out of the room, leaving Richard to his thoughts.

-

Richard stormed around his room, furious at Aaron, furious at himself for putting Kory in this situation. He collapsed on his bed, grabbing her jacket in his right hand. Her scent overpowered him, he lost himself into it.

Don't worry Kory, I promise to protect you.

This was a promise he was intending to keep, he had to. He couldn't let anything happen to her, no Richard was breaking the rules. He sighed to himself and fell into a deep sleep, he had to break the rules to protect her. He had to break the rules, because he was falling for her.

I am so sorry I wasn't able to update sooner!! I've just been so busy! So I hope this chapter makes up for it! Anyways speaking of the chapter…seems like everyone has their own dirty little secrets. Hehehe…thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out

Vballqueen1792

****


	5. Almost

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

- Almost -

"Cause our lips, can touch and our cheeks, can brush our lips can touch here."-From the song Here in Your Arms by Hellogoodbye

A small shudder as their hands touch, gowns sweep across a the floor in synchronized steps. Another pair of eyes fell on the couple dancing out on the floor. One of them, the girl, he adored, but knew he couldn't. The other, the boy, he also knew and despised, hatred like a flame burning bearing in his soul. He had to save her, he could see the discomfort in her eyes and the evil grin that graced his lips.

No more hesitation, Richard was on the move.

"You're pretty, but redheads aren't my type."

Kory turned her head away from Aaron, his warm breath licked her neck, making her skin crawl. Kory didn't want to be here, her stupid sister was engaged to his brother and she was forced, again by her parents, to sulk in misery.

"So what are you saying then?"

"I'm saying I'm not available, but my buddy Roy takes an interest in you."

Kory shuddered again as she remembered Roy, everything about him maybe Kory sick. She couldn't stand being here, she needed to escaped, someone come rescue her.

"No, no I won't."

Aaron growled, she was difficult, but would be broken easily. His grip on her hand tightened, she let out a small cry of pain as they danced into the background, where no one could see.

"Don't cross me bitch, you'll bend one way or another."

"Can I cut in?"

Their eyes shifted over to the new comer, Kory smiled someone had come to rescue her. Aaron was not quick on letting her go though.

"Grayson so nice to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same Aaron, now may I dance with her now?'

Aaron still did not relinquish his hold on Kory, the poor girl just stood there, starring at the two boys.

"Let her go Aaron, you know the rules."

"I do."

Aaron finally let Kory's arm go, she didn't hesitate and stood next to Richard. He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. Aaron watch for a couple of minutes then walked off, smiling got himself.

So Grayson does have a weakness.

Once out in the open Kory breathed easily, Richard gently took her hand and began to follow the dance steps.

"Thanks again."

"Anytime, so what did he say to you?"

"Something about Roy wanting to date me, but believe me when is ay I don't want to be three feet near this guy."

Richard chuckled as he spun Kory out then back in. They remained silent for a few moments, Richard once again took in her sweet scent. His addiction became stronger, so much of him wanted to feel her luscious lips on his, but he held back.

"So what are you doing here?"

Richard was broken from his trance, his full attention being turned on her question. He smiled slightly and tilted his head to the side, pondering on whether to keep her guessing or not. He decided against it.

"Well if you can believe this I'm here with Bruce."

"Bruce Wayne? The millionaire?"

Richard chuckled again.

"Yeah that's him."

"So you're rich to then?"

"Well not as rich as you and what are you doing here anyways."

Kory knew the question was coming, she nodded her head in the direction of her sister, who at the moment, was surround by many women. James was by her side, smiling proudly.

"Your sister is engaged to Aaron's brother?"

Kory nodded.

"So where does that leave you?"

The bitter sweet question caught Kory off guard, his eyes searched her face for the answer she wasn't giving. Kory held her breath, wondering how she could answer such a question in little words as possible. The music came to a stop, Kory and Richard separated.

"All I am now is a prize waiting to be claimed."

She then walked off to join her mother and father at the head of the table. Richard watched her for a moment before meeting Bruce, some bit away from Aaron and Kory. He was angered to find out Kory was to be seated by the leader of the Scorpions.

"You know that girl Richard?"

Bruce pointed to Kory, who was talking amongst her parents a small smile had graced her lips. Richard smiled and relaxed in his chair, he took a sip from his glass before answering Bruce.

"Yeah, I know her."

Bruce nodded and turned to talk with the people around him. Richard remained quiet, his eyes never leaving Kory. For a moment she turned to look at him, her smile widened, but just as quickly as it came the look was gone. The dinner lasted for a couple of hours and the party was slowly coming to an end. Richard as up from his chair, wanting a goodbye with Kory before she left.

"Richard did you enjoy the dinner?"

"Yes and did you?"

Kory nodded, Richard held out his hand, Kory accepted it as her parents watched them walk outside.

"Sorry for the formality, my parents expect the best or else."

"No problem, look about Roy…." Kory's eyes turned on Richard as he trailed off, "..I don't want you to worry about him, okay?"

"Okay." She replied breathlessly

"I mean it, I'll protect you."

A sly smile crossed Kory's face.

"So can I eat lunch with you now?"

Richard laughed and nodded, no more was said as Kory's parents called her over to the car. Richard held her hand for a moment longer, so many things he wanted to say, but couldn't find the words in which to say them in. Kory's eyes sparkled under the stars, she pressed her lips together waiting for him to speak.

"I…"

Words failed him again, the scent overpowered him, his body pulled towards hers, lips ready to meet each other. He quickly pulled back again, catching himself before their lips could meet. Kory cast her eyes downward looking anywhere, but at Richard. She quickly pulled away and ran off to the car, leaving him behind. Richard watched her run, slightly pained, but knew it was for the best.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could I let her come that close to me! I can't let her do that again!

Richard stumbled off to meet Bruce and they both silently made their way home. Richard was out of the car before Bruce could say anything, he ran up to his room and slammed the door shut. He didn't notice the person standing behind him, he turned to see Gar looking directly at him.

"Look Richard, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to say that, I was…no I have no excuse…."

Gar began to pace in front of him, Richard's anger from before towards Gar slowly dimmed down, a grin broke out on his face.

"It's okay, I forgive you."

Gar stopped and smiled, both boys bumped fist and sat on the bed.

"So why did you come up here all mad?"

"It's Kory….I almost kissed her, but I pulled back and I think I hurt her."

Gar arched an eyebrow and relaxed on the bed.

"I don't know what to tell you man, but I can tell you this…..the fight is getting around school and everyone is getting tense about it, some big shit is going to go down and it won't be pretty."

Richard sighed and rubbed his head.

"Gar, what if someone gets hurt?"

Gar sat up immediately, his eyes narrowed and his face got hard.

"Shut up Richard! Don't say that…it has to go right, nothing bad can happened….no we couldn't handle, I couldn't handle…"

"Look I'm sorry, but it could happen Gar! Face the facts! Something will happen, no matter how much we don't want it to! All we can do now is watch each other's backs and no secrets, period."

Gar nodded, but something deep within him gnawed at his skin. Gar would never tell, never, it wouldn't hurt, it couldn't.

-

Monday paid its call too quickly and Richard found himself under the big oak tree in front of the school building. Victor impatiently waited as members of the Black Rider's gang to get their asses under the tree. Finally everyone was there, Victor's frown remained on his face.

"All right gather around, the fights been moved up."

Everyone mumbled to each other, the news was big. Xavier and Richard exchanged a glance before turning their attention back to their leader.

"It's in three days and if I were you I'd bring some extra protection. Now split up, I don't want Aaron seeing us."

Everyone disperse into their own smaller groups, Victor walked over to his three most trusted friends and took a seat next to Gar.

"Victor what the hell is going on, what do you men protection?"

"Listen all of you, if anything happens to me get out of the park, can you promise me that?"

All three of them starred at Victor in horror.

"Hell now we fight to the death."

Victor smiled bitterly.

"No, I'm the leader and I say if anything happens, if guns are pulled get out of there."

"But Victor…."

"Promise me that now!"

All three fell silent and nodded, a feeling of fear began to settle in the stomachs of the three friends as Victor left fro class. Gar was up quickly, he didn't want to talk to anyone. Richard and Xavier followed slowly, keeping in step with each other.

"Something's up Richard, why would guns be pulled?"

"I don't know Xavier, but make sure Natalie stays indoors for a while."

Xavier nodded and both boys went off to class. Richard spotted Kory sitting quietly at her desk, rubbing her arm. He hesitated before walking over to her, he bit his bottom lip as she looked up at him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What happened?"

Kory looked down at her sore arm.

"Katherine."

Richard's eyes narrowed and he took a seat next to her. They were the only two in class as the bell hadn't rung yet, even the teacher was missing.

"So why did you pull away?"

Richard looked up at her, her eyes sparkled with tears. Richard ran his hands through his hair, thoughts running through his head.

"It's hard…it really is…I want to, but you don't understand…"

Kory turned away, she blinked back her tears.

"No I understand perfectly."

Richard grabbed her chin and turned so that she was now facing him. Everything inside of him told him not to do it, everything. He leaned down to kiss her lips, her eyes closed as she leaned up to meet him. Their lips almost touching in that sweet, warm moment of a kiss.

**Oh cliff hanger! What will happen next? Forgive me for the shortness, but anyways! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!**

**Peace Out**

**Vballqueen1792**


	6. Falling Apart

When You And I Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 6

- Falling Apart -

"I am yours heart and soul"- James McAvoy in Becoming Jane

Hands ran through soft blond hair as lips caressed over each other, another pair ran down the small of the girls back. The make out session was hidden behind a banded wooden doors, it was their secret place. No one could ever find them here, this allowed them to do whatever they wanted, whatever they pleased. Gar caught his breath between kisses, he pulled back from Rachel kissing her fingertips. Rachel laughed as he kissed up her arm.

"This has got to be the best thing we've ever done."

Gar agreed and continued kissing Rachel, up her collar bone nibbling on her neck. Rachel laughed again until their lips once again met. They were to involved with each other to notice someone coming in, taps of shoes on the ground caught Gar's attention, but it was too late.

"Gar what the hell!"

Both teens ceased the kissing and turned to see Xavier standing there. Rachel's face went red and she ran out of the room quicker than lightning. Gar stared down the ground, his eyes not daring to look at Xavier.

"Y-you have to understand…."

"Understand what?! Gar what if Aaron found out? Shit we would be in some deep trouble! I have to tell Victor."

Xavier began for the door, but Gar was quit to grab him.

"You can't tell."

Xavier turned around to face him.

"And why shouldn't I?"

"You just can't, it would probably put us in more danger, so just keep it a secret. Don't even tell Richard."

Xavier sighed, pondering over whether he should tell anyone what he had just witnessed. The look in Gar's eyes won him over, Xavier just shook his head as Gar released him.

"Whatever, just don't do it anymore or I will tell."

Gar nodded and watched Xavier leave, he waited a few more moments and grabbed his bag. Gar kept his eyes to the ground, avoiding any human contact. His eyes shifted to his right, upon doing this he saw Richard ready to kiss Kory.

"Richard!"

Richard looked up at the mention of his name, both boys locked eyes. Gar remained in the doorway for a moment, he then ran off through the halls. He ran past Victor and Karen, he ran past Aaron and Roy. He ran past everybody and everything. He was soon outside and out on the street, running to who knows where. Through the park and out of Black Rider's territory. He slowly pulled to a stop and leaned against a brick wall.

Everything is wrong. Richard almost kissing that girl, Xavier catching Rachel and I, the fight coming up in three days, Victor talking about guns. It's all wrong, all of it.

Gar held his head in his hands, his thoughts were overwhelming him. He knew he couldn't handle anymore stress anytime soon. Gar thought back to the simpler times, when no one was in a gang, when everything was perfect, well almost perfect.

"Lookie what we got here fella's a Black Rider."

Gar raised his head to see three Scorpions standing around him. Gar mentally slapped himself for being out of his territory. Gar laughed nervously and picked up his bag.

"Hey guys, um I was just leaving."

Gar started to walk out of the small circle when one of the Scorpions pushed him back against the wall. Gar yelped as he hit the bricks, one of the boys got real close to his face.

"I don't think so, you're on our territory."

"You know the rules, nothing big before the fight."

All three boys snicker and punched their palms. Gar gulped and tried to squirm away from the boys grip, but he just held on even tighter. Gar's eyes darted around nervously, looking for an escape route, he saw none.

"Time to teach the Rider some respect."

-

Richard pulled away from Kory and locked eyes with Gar. Before he could say anything Gar took off, Richard was out of his chair, knocking it over.

"Gar wait!"

Kory was up also, Richard took off for the door and she wasn't far behind. Richard pushed past the crowd and kept his eyes on his friend, who was shrinking away in the distance. Kory wasn't far behind Richard, but got stuck behind Katherine.

"Hey Kory, ready to play."

Kory growled and pushed past the girl, she didn't have time for her. Katherine grabbed her arm and pulled the girl to a stop.

"Hey bitch don't ignore me!"

Kory turned around so she was facing Katherine, she was done taking her crap. Kory smacked the girls arm away and was ready to take off when Katherine's group surround her. Kory turned around again so she was facing an angry Katherine.

"You're really going to get it now."

Katherine lunged at her and Kory was quick to move so that Katherine was sent to the floor. Katherine grabbed Kory's foot pulling her down with her. Both girls hit the floor with a bang and caused half the students to stop and watch the fight. Katherine launched herself at Kory, pulling her hair. Kory kneed her in the stomach and slapped her face.

Victor and Xavier ran up behind the crowd to see the two girls fight, Roy and Aaron did the same. Victor pushed his way to the front, followed by Xavier. Both boys glanced at each other before their attention turned back to the girls.

Katherine punched Kory in the cheek, she waited for Kory to respond. Kory's eyes light up like fire.

"Big mistake."

Kory kicked Katherine off of her, she then grabbed her hand and pushed her into the nearest locker. Katherine crumbled to the floor while Kory stood next to her, hands on her hips and a triumphant smile on her face. Victor and Xavier cheered as did the rest of the crowd, both boys ran over to her.

"Well who would have guessed Grayson's girl can kick ass."

Kory blushed, but at the mention of Richard her eyes widened. She then took off for the door, hoping she wasn't too far behind Richard. She ran with a small limp, but kept going none of the less. Xavier and Victor gave each other puzzled looks then shrugged and walked off to class.

Richard pulled to a stop to catch his breath, he never knew Gar could run so fast. After a couple of seconds Richard walked into the park looking for his friend, who was nowhere to be found. Richard walked deeper into the park, his head whipped around at the sound of a branch cracking. His eyes widened when he saw Gar, barley walking, towards him.

"Gar!"

Gar was limping, his right eye was black, lip bleeding , bruises were visible on his face and all over his body. The boy practically collapsed when Richard caught him.

"W-what happened?"

Gar shook his head, like words would pain him even more. Richard walked over to the nearest bench, supporting his friend as they walked. Both boys sat gently down on the bench and Richard waited for Gar to speak.

"Sc-Scorpions, I was on their territory…."

Richard didn't need to hear anymore, he knew enough. He suddenly became angry, they knew nothing should have went down before the big fight.

"Come on we need to tell Victor."

Gar nodded, he swung his arm around Richard's shoulder and they both started the long walk back to school. Kory ran through the park entrance breathlessly, she gasped when she saw the state that Gar was in. Richard looked up to see her and smiled, but his smile quickly fell when he saw the state she was in. She was still limping, she had s few bruises, but all in all she was okay.

"Kory what happened?"

"It doesn't matter, but let me help you Gar's hurt."

She limped over and took Gar's other arm and put it around her shoulder. Gar looked up at her and smiled, by a way of thanking her. She smiled back and then looked at Richard.

"I was following you, but Katherine stopped so I kicked her ass."

Richard arched an eyebrow, Kory responded by smiling innocently. The rest of the walk was silent and soon the big oak tree and the school was in their sights. Victor an Xavier looked up, but their laughing expression changed when they saw Gar. Both boys ran over as Kory and Richard sat Gar down on the ground.

"What happened?"

"Scorpions."

Victor gritted his teeth and stalked over to Aaron, this was personal.

"What the hell Aaron, some of your guys beat up Gar before the fight."

Aaron looked over at Gar, Rachel also looked over, her expression held worry.

"I don't know about this, but I assure you they will be punished."

"Hell yeah they better be."

Victor then stalked back over to the group, he was apparently very angry. Victor took Gar to the nurses office while Xavier, Richard and Kory sat down under the tree. It was silent again, until the principle walked over.

"Ms. Anders could you please explain why you beat up Ms. Moth?"

Kory's eyes widened as the principle crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for an explination. Kory stumbled for words, but complete sentences wouldn't form.

"She didn't start the fight Katherine did!"

Kory's eyes shifted to Xavier, she thanked him silently, he smiled in return. The principle rolled her eyes, she didn't have time for any of this.

"That isn't what I heard from Katherine, Aaron and Roy."

"They're lying!"

The principle glared down at Richard, who had also come to Kory's aid. He stood up so he was next to her and Xavier was on her other side, both boys were ready to defend her.

"Thank you Mr. Grayson, but I don't think I'm getting the whole story here. You did fight back did you not Ms. Anders?"

"I, well yeah."

"That settles it then, it doesn't matter who started the fight. You were in it and that is that. Now I will be calling your parents."

Kory's eyes widened at the mention of her parents, she couldn't handel them yelling at her.

"No you can't call them!"

The principle turned on her heels, waiting for an explination. When Kory didn't give one the prinicple rolled her eyes and walked back into the school. Kory bit her bottom lip, grabbed her bag and ran off to class near tears. Richard began to follow when Xavier held him back.

"She needs to be alone."

Richard sighed and sat back down next to Xavier, just when everything seemed okay, it all falls apart. Richard watched the wind blow through the leaves, he closed his eyes, taking in the cool air. Xavier did the same, both boys enjoyed a moment of pure silence between them. The bell rang and the moment was over, both boys said their good-byes and were off to class.

Richard hurried into the library, his eyes searching for one person, his lips curled into a smile when he spotted her in a corner. He briskly walked over to her and gently laid a hand on her arm. She looked up at him, tears were cascading down her cheek. She was quick in his arms, Richard was caught of guard by her action, but he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey it's going be okay."

"No, nothing is going to be okay. I can't go home, my parents I don't know what they'll do."

He rubbed her back softly, whispering words of comfort in her ear. For the rest of the class period they remained like this, two very broken people making each other whole. The bell rang all to soon and they separated, each going to a different class.

-

Kory stared down the iron gates that was her prision, a gentle squeeze of her hand made her look away. Richard smiled and both walked down the small path to her house. Kory stopped only inches from the door, she looked at Richard and let out a deep breath. He released her hand and slowly walked back down the path. She pushed open the door to hear the crackle of the fire.

"Kory could you please come in here."

Kory gently placed her bag on the ground and walked into the living room, her mother and father were sitting in the two big chairs, her father was rather calm, but her mother on the other hand was not.

"Your principle called and said you were on a fight, were you?"

Kory looked down at her shoes, the atmosphere was anything, but pleasant. Her father quietly smoke on a pipe and her mother was sipping some tea.

"Well Kory I'm waiting."

"I was in a fight, but I didn't start it."

Her mother was up from her chair and now agrily paced in front of her duaghter and husband.

"Didn't start it! How dare you for even being in it! You should know better, I thought we rasied you well."

You didn't raise me at all.

Kory bit her bottom lip, she could already feel the tears rising to her eyes.

"If only you could be more like your sister Kimi, she is well behaved and doesn't get into any fights."

"Well I'm not Kimi and I don't intend to be her."

Her mother whipped around, outraged her daughter would talk back to her.

"Do not talk back! I will teach you a lesson young lady!"

Kory's cheek was met with her mother's warm hand, the smack was loud and echoed throughout the house. It had so much force Kory was sent to the ground with a cry. Her mother merely stood there, arms crossed over her chest, watching her daughter sulk in misery. Hot tears were steaming down her face, she was up and out of the room before her mother could say anything more.

Kory pushed open the door and ran through the iron gates. Her head was burrind deep in her hands, she didn't notice that she had past Richard, who was walking home. Richard paused and watched her run through the park, he didn't hesitate a second and followed her.

Kory tripped over a tree root, sending her crashing into the ground. She could feel the blood running down her legs, but despite the pain she got up and continued running. She stopped when she reached the big bridge, the rushing water below caught her attention. She walked to the rail of the bridge, placing her hands on it. She took a deep breath as she pulled herself up on the rail. She held her hands out to balance herself, then gently raised her leg over the water.

Richard ran faster into the park, he came to a stop when he saw a small figure standing on the edge of the bridge. He narrowed his eyes, hoping to see better, they then widened when he saw that figure to be Kory. He then burst into full speed.

"Kory! KORY!"

Kory turned around in time to see Richard running towards her at full speed. She could already feel the tears coming to her eyes as he reached out and pulled her to safety. She burried her head in his chest, sobbing.

"How could you be so selfish Kory!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"How could you do that!"

"I don't know, I just needed to escaped, I don't have anybody."

"You have the Riders Kory! You're one of us now, we're your family!"

Kory only sobbed harder into Richard's chest, mumbling she was sorry over and over again. He stroked her hair, holding her close.

"You have me Kory, you'll always have me."

Kory raised her head so she was looking at Richard.

"What?"

"Me Kory, you have me."

He then closed the gap between them, his lips upon hers. Kory responded by running her arms through his hair. They stayed like this for a couple of seconds then both separated to catch their breath. They both smiled at each other and their lips once again met.

Six pairs of eyes were watching them. On side of the park was Victor, Xavier and Gar and on the other side was Aaron, Roy and Katherine. Victor smiled at the two kissing, while Gar and Xavier shook their heads. They knew the rules. Aaron's smile was even wider, but Katherine and Roy just looked at them in disgust.

"That bitch needs to be taught a lesson."

Aaron turned towards Katherine, his smile now slightly evil. Katherine smiled in return, she knew what he was thinking. Roy just kept staring at the couple.

"So we can use this to our advantage, don't wory Roy she'll be yours soon."

Roy smiled and the three of them walked off, while Victor, Gar and Xavier stayed to watch for a bit longer.

"Vic what if the Scorpions see?"

"Let them she's one of us, it doesn't matter anymore."

Victor then walked off, leaving his two friends more puzzled than ever. Both boys shrugged and silently followed Victor into the night.

So everyone is just falling apart, plans are being made, couplse are being caught and others are falling in love. The fight is also coming up and everyone is getting tense about it! Next chapter should be coming soon! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out

Vballqueen1792


	7. Busted

When You And I Collide

Chapter 7

- Busted -

_"Love is like lightning, you get struck once and baby it kills."-Unkown_

Gar stole a glance over his shoulder again for the fifth time since he started his walk back from the old gym. He had the feeling someone had been watching him from the get go of the day. Even more so when he and Rachel were in their usual spot, he had to be careful not to get caught again by Xavier, let alone anyone else. He finally breathed easy when he made his way over to the oak tree, he made sure not to be late this time. Victor smiled and waved Gar to sit by him, Xavier looked up then casted his eyes back towards the ground.

"Gar how you feeling man?"

Gar shrugged his shoulders, after his run in with some Scorpions he had been on his guard. He couldn't handle another beating like that before th fight, which was just two days away. He rubbed his sore arm as he sat next to Richard, who wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. His eyes were for Kory only. She smiled at him, in the same state, not noticing anybody. They, like Gar, also had to hide their love, but they didn't know that everyone else knew. It was better left unsaid, the Scorpions didn't need an advantage over Richard.

"So Vic where's the fight going down anyways?"

"My fellow Riders, it'll be in the park, but we'll meet in our usual alley way spot. Don't be late, got it?"

The looked he gave with the last line made everyone nod their heads, there was no messing with Victor when he was serious. Kory gathered her things and stuffed them into her small purple bag, she then got up and waved to the gang.

"I got to go to the library, see you guys later."

She smiled and walked off to the library, after a few minutes Richard also stood up.

"Hey I'm leaving early, catch you guys later."

The gang snickered and watched him walk off in the same direction as Kory. Victor shook his head as his smiled widened on his face, poor Richard didn't know that they knew. Gar's eyes scanned the area to see Aaron and Rachel sitting together at another table, but Roy wasn't to be seen. The same sickening feeling began to bubble in Gar's stomach. Something bad, he felt, was going to happen.

-

Kory placed her bag down on a chair in the emptier part of the library, she ran her hand over the rows of books and slowly walked. Her eyes lightly looked back and fourth, no sign of human around her. She spared herself a giggle as she neared the end of the row. The lights were off in the deeper part of the library, she stopped and starred down the empty hallway between rows.

Her breath got caught in her throat as she pulled to a stop. A hand suddenly grabbed her arm, a small cry escaping her lips. She came face to face with Richard, who was grinning stupidly at her. She let out a sigh of relief and released a giggle.

"Did I scare you?"

"A bit."

He leaned down so his breath tickled her neck.

"Let me make it up to you."

He began by kissing her finger tips, up her arm and collar bone. He kissed her cheeks and stopped at the lips. She didn't hesitate and began kissing his, her fingers became engrossed in his hair as his wrapped around her waist. They moved down the row, into the darker parts, but it didn't stop them. They finally pulled apart for air only to be back at it again.

"You taste good."

Kory laughed between kisses, she then stopped and leaned against the bookcase. Richard continued to kiss her neck, Kory laughed some more, but her laughing expression changed as she sighed.

"Richard…."

He paused and looked up at her.

"What?"

"Why can't we tell them, why must this be secret?"

Richard's eyes narrowed and he released Kory, he walked a bit down the row. He didn't make a move to answer. Kory sighed again as he paced in front of her.

"We just can't."

"Why?"

"I've already told you."

Kory rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over his chest. Richard stopped to look at her annoyed expression , he matched hers. They had a stare down, until Richard looked away.

"Kory I'm sorry, but it can't happen you know the dangers of being in a gang."

Kory bit her bottom lip and her arms to her sides, she then placed a hand on his cheek.

"Yes, after the fight then?"

Richard smiled slightly.

"Maybe."

They kissed one more time and went on their way.

-

Roy whistled to himself as he walked down the halls of his school. He let a smile grace his lips when he saw Gar in the distance.

_Aaron's going to flip._

He turned the corner and saw Aaron in his sights, Rachel wasn't there yet. His smile widened as he approached the Scorpions leader. Aaron raised an eyebrow at his friends happy appearance, Roy came to a stop and looked around, making sure no one was listening.

"Where the hell have you been Roy?"

"Well if you really want to know, I was spying on your girlfriend and Gar making out."

A vein throbbed in Aaron's headed, his jaw clencthed as he asked his friend to repeat what he had said. Hearing it a second time nearly did it, Roy pulled some photos out of his pocket, handing them to Aaron.

"WHAT!"

He tored the photos of Gar and Rachel kissing up into tiny little pieces, his whole face became red as anger consumed him. Rachel came walking down the hall to see Aaron in a jealous rage.

"HOW DARE YOU BITCH!"

Rachel screamed as she earned a hard slap from Aaron. The force was so great she fell to the floor, but Aaron wasn't done yet. He grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall, Roy sat back smiling. Rachel nearly dodged a chair that was thrown at her.

"I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND AND YOU GO MESSING AROUND WITH A RIDER! YOU'RE DEAD AND SO IS GAR!"

He started for her again, but Rachel ran for it. She stumbled along the hallway with Aaron hot on her heels. He was screaming his lungs out at her as she limped down, hoping for anyone to help her. She turned the corner, running into Kory.

"Kory! Help me! He knows! I have to find Gar!"

Kory was frightened by the fear in Rachel's voice, she peered around the corner to see Aaron coming at full speed. Kory's eyes widened and she grabbed Rachel's arm helping her down the hallway, Aaron veered at the corner to see the two girls running.

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN RUN FROM ME! I'LL GET BOTH OF YOU!"

Kory picked up her pace, her eyes looking in empty classroom after empty classroom.

Where is everyone!

She finally saw Richard, Gar, Xavier and Victor sitting in an empty room, just chatting. Her and Rachel began for the class room when Aaron latched onto both girl's ankles. They both fell with a scream, drawing the Rider's attention. Richard was the first to see Aaron advancing on the girls and Roy was right behind him. 

Kory kicked Aaron and their ankles slipped out of his grasp, he became even more angry, now directed towards Kory.

"You'll regret that."

He grabbed her wrist and flung her into some lockers, Kory hit them with a loud thud and fell to the floor. He then diverted his attention back to Rachel, she had scooted away, but Aaron was quick to grab her.

"AARON!"

Aaron looked up to see Victor standing there with Gar and Xavier behind him. Richard had ran over to Kory, who was now waking up. Aaron and Rachel stood up and Rachel ran behind Gar. Roy came to Aaron's side and a silent tension was built between them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm teaching that betraying bitch a lesson, now move."

"Stand down."

Aaron growled and his hands balled into a fist, everyone held their breath, waiting for something to happen. Aaron finally turned away, motioning for Roy to follow.

"You can kepp that whore in your group Victor and don't think I won't have my revenge."

He stopped after being a sfae distance away, he then turned to look at the gang.

"You're dead Logan I'll make sure of that."

Gar diverted his eyes to the ground as Rachel squeezed his hand. Aaron then stared at Richard and Kory, who stood against the lockers, they then turned and disappeared. Victor and Xavier turned to Gar, who was still looking down.

"Looks like we've got another member, get out of here both of ya, before you get into more trouble."

Gar looked up at the grim exxpression on Victor's face. Gar nodded, he and Rachel turned down the other hall and ran out of sight. Victor rubbed his head and walked back into the class room.

"All of you go home, I need to be alone."

Xavier and Richard locked eyes and nodded, all three started off down the long walk home. There was silence between them, Richard's thought were all on Gar.

I can't believe he lied to me, lied to Victor. He got us into some deep shit.

"I knew Richard."

Richard looked up at Xavier, his face became angry.

"What do you mean you knew?"

Xavier let out a long, slow sigh, his eyes were casted down to the ground. Kory looked between both boys, kepping her mouth shut.

"I knew about Gar and Rachel."

"And why didn't you say anything Xavier, you know…"

"The rules, yeah I get it I should have told, but I didn't so I'm sorry."

Richard arched an eyebrow, his hands balled into a fist. He pulled to a stop, which causd Kory and Xavier to stop and look at him.

"How could you hide something like that! Aaron's pissed off and it's going to get even more ugly than it already is!"

Xavier's lips curled into a snarl, a low growl escaped his lips. Kory's eyes darted back and fourth between both boys, she held her breath and kept quiet.

"What would you have done Richard! Gar begged me not to tell! I couldn't rat him out like that!"

"Remember the gang motto X your business is the gangs business!"

"Well you better live up to it then Richard! We all know you and Kory go sneaking off!"

Kory gasped as Richard's eyes widened. Xavier smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well damn Xavier we might as well all have our dirty secrets! Gar was out of his place and so were you for not telling!"

"Well sorry Grayson that I was first to know and not you!"

Richard was about to pounce on Xavier when Kory came between them, she placed her hands on both boys chest, ready to stop a fight.

"Stop it both of you! You guys are friends and the fight is coming up. It won't do the gang any good by fighting among yourselves."

They stared at each other for a moment before both turned at the same time. 

"Your lucky your girlfriend is smart, I'm going home."

Before Richard could retort Xavier had turned to corner and was gone. Richard sighed and the two pick up their walking, heading for Kory's house. They walked through the iron gates and up the pathway to her house.

"I don't need you sticking up for me, I can take care of myself."

Kory placed her hands on her hips and looked at Richard, outraged.

"Well sorry, I was only trying to help."

Richard's stern expression changed.

"Look Kory, I'm sorry it's just…"

Kory's eyes softened and she placed a finger to his lips, silencing him instantly.

"Don't speak."

She kissed him quickly and ran inside, Richard smiled slightly. He walked back down the pathway, in a sort of a daze. He didn't notice when Roy and Aaron jumped him. Richard was slamemd against the wall, held up by both boys.

"Listen Grayson and listen good, keep away from the girl and we won't hurt her, but if we see you near her."

Aaron broke off into a chuckle, Richard gritted his teeth as Roy held onto him. 

"Well we won't go there. Let em go Roy."

Roy dropped Richard, but not before punching him in his stomach. Richard fell to the ground with a groan as the two boys walked off. Richard held his stomach as he walked home, tears were threatening to come to his eyes.

_I'm sorry Kory, I'll have to break your heart……._

_To save your life._

**Ooh…can you say drama much? Sorry it took me forever to update! But I want to say thanks to all the reviewers who have been sticking with my story, it means a lot to me! So I'll try and get the next chapter out soon.**

**Peace Out**

**Vballquen1792**


	8. Too Easy

When You And I Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 8

- Too Easy -

__

"I think I'm, like, in love with you."-Juno from the movie Juno

I can't do it.

Richard picked up his pace in front of the white walls in his room. His thoughts were all over the place, too many things were going on at once. Gar and Rachel, Victor talking about guns, Aaron pissed off, Kory's life on the line, his feelings for her and of course the fight. It was way too much for one person to take.

__

You have to.

He had been pacing ever since he got home and into the late hours of the night. He could feel something was going to go wrong tomorrow at the fight.

__

Not a good sign.

Just something to add to his already overflowed worries. He could feel his legs shake from his on going walk, but he refused to stop. He wouldn't stop until he could figure every little detail out, he couldn't hurt Kory, but he couldn't give Aaron or Roy a reason to hurt her either.

__

Should have listened to the rules.

Richard snorted, like the rules really applied anymore. Nobody was following them, but maybe if he just would have stayed away from her, she would be safe.

__

Like that would have happened.

She would have wound up in one of the gangs somehow, every does. Either you're in it or you support it, everyone is a danger to everyone else.

__

Maybe I should go see her now, tell her what Aaron said and hope she understands.

Richard nodded his plan sounded pretty good, he headed for the door, but stopped when a soft knock came from his window. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at the clock.

__

Little late for someone to be paying me a visit.

He walked over to the window and unlatched it to have Xavier jump into his room. He was wearing jeans, a grey t-shirt and his black jacket over it. His hood was up and his eyes were narrowed. Richard cocked his head to the side, wondering what was going on.

"Vic wants a secret meeting."

Xavier tossed Richard his black jacket and walked back to the window.

"What? Why at this time?"

Xavier paused and turned to look at Richard, his eyes were more soft.

"Look I don't know, I was just sent to get you now we have to go."

Richard didn't ask anymore questions as he threw his jacket on and followed Xavier outside. Richard took one last glance around his room and left all thoughts of Kory behind. The night air was chilled and Richard wanted to yell Xavier for only letting him get his black jacket. Both boys walked in silence as they neared the Rider's spot.

"Look X about earlier…." Xavier looked at Richard. "…I didn't mean to yell at you, I was just upset about Gar."

Xavier smiled and both boys bumped fist.

"It's okay."

__

One conflict down, but many more to go.

They turned the corner to see a small fire lit, most of the members were there. They nodded their heads as both boys walked to the front of the gang. Gar was leaning against the wall, he looked up and then quickly looked away. Richard came to a stop in front of him, Gar's eyes never left the ground, but he could feel Richard's stare on him. Gar finally looked up at his friend.

"Look I…" Both boys said in unison.

"Me first."

Gar took a deep breath as he straightened up against the wall.

"I was a jerk for not telling you and then for accusing you for being with Kory. It was wrong and I don't deserve your forgiveness at all."

Richard smiled.

"Are you retarded Gar? Of course I forgive you, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

Gar smiled as both boys bumped fist.

"Now that everyone's figured out their problems let's talk about the fight."

Every eye turned to see Victor standing by the fire, the light licked his face showing the seriousness of it. Every smile fell into a grim line at the mention of the fight, it was a do or die situation. Victor stood strong in front of his gang, his eyes darting back and forth.

"I told you before it was to be on skill alone, but now I'm not so sure. I want all of you to bring protection just in case, whether it's a blade, bat or gun bring it."

Mumbles went through the crowd, Victor's grim face set into a small smile.

"I am happy to say that we've got a new kid on the gang."

Everyone stopped to look at Victor, they hadn't noticed the shadow behind him. Victor motioned for the boy to come to the front. He was slightly shorter than Xavier with red spiky hair, light blue eyes and a slim body. He was wearing the same black jacket as everyone else. Gar leaned over to whisper to Richard.

"That's Wally West, he just transferred here from Oak High School. He's one of the fastest guys out there."

Victor nodded upon hearing Gar, Wally smiled at the rest of the gang. He knew what he was in for, the same thing was going on at his old school. He was being sucked in by Aaron, but Victor managed to save him. Wally joined Richard, Gar and Xavier by the wall.

"Okay meet here tomorrow at six then we'll leave for the park."

Everyone nodded and broke off into groups as they walked off into the night. Now the five of them walked through the dark streets of Jump City, all was quiet as they strolled through the park they would be fighting for. Richard hung back for a moment, looking in the direction of Kory's house.

"Hey guys I'll catch you tomorrow, I need to see someone."

All four boys turned to look at him, but Victor nodded. Richard smiled in return and ran through the entrance and out of sight. Wally turned to look at Victor.

"Who does he have to see?

Victor smiled and wrapped an arm around Wally.

"Oh it's a long story."

Richard's hands wrapped around the cold bars of the iron gate. He ran the plan over and over in his mind again and again. He could do this without it ending in heart break. He launched himself over the gate and walked around to where Kory's room was. He scaled the vines and landed on her balcony, then he tapped the window softly.

Kory rubbed her eyes and looked over at the window, she smiled when she was Richard there. She quickly ran over to unlock it. Richard walked in slowly, taking in her room. Royal purple walls with a walk in closet, her own bathroom, a big vanity sat in the corner, a small bookcase in the other, plush carpet, her big canopy bed with sheets to match the walls and a small night stand next to the bed.

"Nice room."

Kory blushed and thanked him, she ushered him to the bed where they both sat down.

"Why are you here?"

"I have to tell you something."

She put a finger to his lips, telling him to keep his voice down low.

"Quietly, Aaron and his family are staying over, thanks to my parents."

Richard's eyes narrowed, the thought of Aaron being in the same house as her made him angry. Without saying a word he pulled her into a tight embrace, Kory didn't know what to do, she just wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you okay?"

"No, Kory we can't be together."

She squirmed out of his embrace giving him a disbelieving look.

"Why not?"

Richard bit his lip, he could here the hurt in her voice.

"I don't want you to get hurt, look they threatened me with you and if you get hurt because of me…."

Richard trailed off, he got up from the bed and walked to the window. Kory blinked back tears, she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I understand."

He turned to her, he loved that she was so understanding. She smiled and laid her head on his chest, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry after the fight we can be together."

"I can wait." She breathed back.

He lifted her chin up, closing the gap between them. Kory wrapped her arms around his neck as Richard took in the very last moment he would be able to kiss her for a while. Unknowing to them Aaron grinned as he got up from the doorway, leaving the cracked door open. He flipped out his phone, calling Roy.

"Yeah Grayson took the bait, now she will be vulnerable and easy to take."

Roy's muffled voice responded as Aaron walked back to the guest room, he paused before going through the door. He chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"Not yet, after the fight. Of course, we're going to tear them apart from the inside out."

Aaron then shut the phone quickly, shoving it back into his pocket. He walked into the room and over to his bag, pulling out a small notebook. The notebook contained names of The Black Rider's. He slowly took a red marker, crossing out Richard's name. Along with his name Xavier's and Gar's had already been crossed out. Aaron smiled to himself.

__

Too easy.

****

Oh forgive me it's short I know, but I pinky promise the next one will be long, because that's when the fight will take place. So Aaron's got something brewing up his sleeve, that can't be good. Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out

Vabllqueen1792


	9. Do or Die

When You And I Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

A/N:This chapter isn't new or different,but I made a few corrections to it. I also wanted to put in a small disclaimer;the song that Gar "sings" is "It Ends Tonight" by All-American Rejects. Sorry for this, next chapter should come out soon.

Chapter 9

- Do or Die -

__

"They do not love that do not show their love. The course of true love never did run smooth. Love is a familiar. Love is a devil. There is no evil angel but Love."-William Shakespeare

A small boy sat unblinking in a small chair, held by a small room. His eyes were drawn to the beautiful girl sleeping before him, watching her chest rise slowly with each breath she took. He could feel his muscles tense so for the first time, in the course of the time that he was there, he stretched out his sore muscles grasping for the air. A small yawn escaped his lips and his eyes dropped slightly. He knew what Victor would say when he showed up in this condition.

__

"Why didn't you get any sleep?! The fights tonight!"

Gar shook his head, yeah he knew exactly what was coming. Even though his face betrayed it, he wasn't ready for sleep. He didn't want to succumb to the state of numbness, where he was left to fight his nightmares alone. None of the less his eyes failed him, slowing shutting until all he could see was black. His body relaxed and laid unmoving on the small chair.

Rachel, at hearing the sounds of light snoring, awoke to see Gar asleep in her chair. A small giggled surpassed her lips as she grabbed a blanked, draping it over the poor boy. A small smile came to his face as he snuggled underneath it.

Rachel sighed she couldn't just leave him in that chair like that, so she pulled him over to her bed. She ran her hand through his blond hair, noticing the green streaks they had put in not to long ago. Gar wrapped his arms around Rachel, not really knowing what he was doing, she blushed and snuggled up against him. She held back tears, thinking of the fight. She knew it wasn't going to go down good, not with Aaron pissed off. She knew he was deceiving, clever and would do anything to win.

-

Richard walked the lonely streets of Jump City, he could see the sun breaking through the night. He had stayed a bit longer than he had planned. Not like it mattered, they all knew. His lips pressed together in a thin line, he could still feel her lips over his.

__

Her soft, beautiful lips, full and luscious running over mine.

He closed his eyes, her scent still lingered on his jacket. Jasmine and lavender, the smell intoxicated him as he swayed back to his house. A small yawn escaped his lips as he trudge up the three small steps of the porch, past the living room where Bruce sat, and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge grabbing a can of Coke, he then grabbed some Cheerios, and a bowl putting all three items together. Bruce walked in to see Richard spooning the Coke soaked Cheerios.

"Wouldn't that taste better with milk?"

Richard looked down at his cereal, not noticing his combination, then shrugged taking another bite. It obviously didn't phase him. Bruce arched an eyebrow, but walked off not wanting to know why. Richard finished up his "cereal" and ran up stairs to get dressed.

He shoved unfinished homework and text books into his bag as he pulled on a pair of light jeans. He threw his dirty tee-shirt on the floor, then grabbed a dark grey one that was tight around him, showing off his muscles. He threw on his black converse and finally grabbed his black jacket, pulling it over his head.

"Going to school early." Richard yelled as he passed Bruce on the stairs. He moved just in time, only seeing Richard as a blur on the stairs.

"Okay, see you later."

Richard didn't respond, for he was already out the door. His bag hung slightly askew on his shoulder as he climbed into his car. He finally caught his breath and pulled out of the driveway. The drive was short and Richard had arrived earlier than he thought. He only saw Xavier standing under the oak tree, Richard grabbed his bag and made his way over to his friend.

"You're early too Rich?"

Richard nodded and leaned against the tree, enjoying the peace and quiet. He knew it was only a matter of hours until it would all go down. This was going to decide their fate and the stakes were higher than ever. Over the course of the week the rules had been changed, the fight more dangerous and the risk much higher. More than just territory was up in the air now.

__

Everything is going to change, for better or for worse.

Richard pondered for a moment, he had heard that line so many times in the past few days. Everything was going to change, but what, he wondered, was everything? Things had changed already, but the possibilities of what could happen ran through his and Xavier's mind.

__

Someone could die, someone on their side.

Richard shuddered away from the thought, if anyone did they would fall apart. He ran his hands through his hair, glancing over at Xavier. Xavier's face was just as anxious as his own.

"Richard what ever happens we'll still be there for each other, right?"

Richard turned so he was facing Xavier, he didn't hesitate for a second.

"Of course."

Xavier smile as they both bumped fist and the two became three as Gar joined them. They all smiled silently, but then broke off into their own world, their worries and fears rising with every breath. Soon the silence was gone, replaced with chattering teens exchanging hushed whispers about the fight. You could clearly see who was supporting Rider's and who was supporting the Scorpions.

"When darkness turns to light it ends tonight. It ends tonight."

Xavier and Richard turned to look at Gar, both had grins on there faces. Gar stopped in the middle of his singing to grin back at his friends.

"What?"

The boys just shook his head as Victor walked over to join them, the rest of the gang trailing him. Richard caught a glimpse of Kory walking with Rachel. Both girls were laughing and for a split second he caught her eyes, but as quickly as it came the moment was gone. The bell rang, but Victor pulled back his three most trustworthy friends.

"What's up Vic?"

"I just wanted to remind you about what I had said not to long ago. If guns are pulled you three should be gone and I want you to take Wally with you."

All three nodded and ran off to their classes, but Victor pulled Richard back. Richard stared Victor straight in the eye, he had a feeling something was coming.

"Richard, I've known you the longest and if anything happens to me…." He trailed off, starting to pace in front of the tree. Richard placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, it can't go down like that."

Victor just shook his head as he came to a stop, looking Richard directly in the face.

"If anything happens to me you're in charge."

Richard knew it was coming, but hearing it made all the difference. He could feel himself freeze, no movement, no breathing. Victor shook him, but he couldn't feel it.

"Richard?"

It all hit him at once. There was a high possibility that Victor, the boy in front of him, could die in only a matter of mad minutes. He didn't want to accept that, he wouldn't. he had to believe that Victor, everyone was going to be okay, except for a few scars and bruises. Pain exploded in his chest and he clutched his stomach, as if he was going to be sick.

"I-I have to go."

He took off running, not hearing Victor yell after him. All the emotion was pouring out of Richard, he could feel it all. Good and bad. The fear over took him, the excitement induced him, love for his friends calmed him, the anxiety pumped him, and the pain thrived him, pushing him to run faster.

__

I can't feel all of this at once.

But he could, he was. His emotions blinded him as he collided with another figure in the hallway. He found himself on the cold floor, opposite from Kory. He didn't want her to see him like this, vulnerable. He could feel the tears on his face as she stared at him, her emerald eyes literally piercing his soul. He blinked and she was right next to him, her finger gently whipping away his tears.

"Richard….what happened?"

Words couldn't describe what happen, what he felt. He closed his eyes and shook his head, he then slowly stood up Kory still right by him. He opened his eyes to see her concerned face, glowing in front of his. Before he could stop himself his lips were against hers.

Kory could feel the anger in his kiss and surprisingly she enjoyed it. They slammed into the lockers, her leg wrapped around his, Richard's hand ran up her thigh as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Richard could feel all his anger being released in the kiss, he could feel the fresh tears springing to his eyes. He pulled away from Kory, holding her hand as he backed away from her.

"I'm sorry."

He broke off into a run again, leaving the poor girl alone. A rush of emotions ran through her as she too could feel the tears coming. She slowly slid down the lockers, hugging her knees to her chest

-

Every eye was turned to the clock, even the teachers eye glared at that small item hanging on the wall. The seconds ticked by mockingly, reminding everyone of the fight to come. The whole day has been a wreck, one big giant train wreck, no one was okay. It was all coming down to the last thirty seconds, the tension was high in the air.

__

Tick

Richard held his breath, a thousand thoughts running through his head. Not only was the fight on his mind, but Victor's haunting words of leadership. Even more so his moment with Kory left him breathless and confused. He didn't know why he just left her there like that, but he just did. Richard ran his hands through his hair. This was going to be one hell of a day.

__

Tock

Gar finally looked away from the clock, he thought his eyes would bug if he stared at it any longer. His thoughts then shifted over to Rachel. The night before was sweet, he remembered waking up right next to her. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as the fight came to mind. He knew Aaron was going to kill him.

__

She's worth it though.

Gar turned back to the clock, it hadn't moved much. Gar narrowed his eyes, letting a low growl escape his lips. This was just torture, he was betting the clock was getting a big kick out of this.

__

Tick

Xavier knew it was pointless to stare at the clock, but he just couldn't pull his eyes away from it. He tried keeping his mind blank, he couldn't afforded to even start thinking about anything that was going to happen. Sometimes is was better not to think of the future and focus on the present and right now the present meant starring at that ever so slow moving clock.

__

Tock

Victor in fact was the only one not looking at the clock. His eyes were closed taking in each tick and each tock. It was like the bells ringing, calling him to his death. He hoped that it wouldn't go that way, but knowing Aaron anything and everything was possible. He drummed his fingers against his desk, then his attention turned to his fellow friends. He saw Richard, his emotions were all over the place. Gar off in his own little world and Xavier seemed completely out of it. Victor finally gave the clock the satisfaction it wanted, he looked up at it.

__

Ring Ring

In one swift motion everyone was outside, the classrooms were empty. All the fear, all the anxiety, all the emotions were left behind. It was now or never, the do or die situation, there was no time to feel. All the Black Riders and their supporters were to the right of the school and the Scorpions, with their supporters, were to the left. Victor stood in front of his "people" ready to address them and also thank them for their support.

"Black Riders tonight is the night we fight for what is rightfully ours!"

The crowed gave an alarming cheer, throwing their fist in the air. On the other side of the school Aaron also stood up in front of his "people". Roy and Katherine were by his side.

"Scorpions! It's our time to kick those Black Riders out of here and show them who's boss!"

This crowed also gave a great cheer, the heat of the moment was rising. Aaron smiled as they cheered his name, he looked back at Roy and Katherine, they also smiled.

"Tonight we fight to the death, we shall not rest until everyone of them gets what they deserve."

The Scorpions gave another ear blasting cheer as Aaron stepped down next to Roy and Katherine, very much pleased with himself. Victor remained in front of the crowed for a few more moments, it had become silent.

"Tonight we fight not only for our territory, but for something more. Something Aaron would never know of fighting for, tonight we fight for us. We fight for you and everyone we care about."

He then stepped down, for a split second there was pure silence then the crowed broke into loud cheers and whistles. Soon the supporters disbanded, leaving only the gang members and two of it's lovely ladies. Rachel and Kory stood at a bit of a distance away from the boys, both girls were whispering under the oak tree.

"All right see you guys at six, remember what is said."

Victor then walked off in the direction of his home. The three boys stood in a semi-circle, Richard on the left, Xavier in the middle and Gar on the right. Xavier shoved his hands in his pocket, while flipping his hair back. After a small moment the girls walked over to them, Richard kept his eyes glued to the ground.

"So I'll send Natalie over around five, is that okay?"

Kory nodded, she was having the girls sleep over at her house. Her parents and Aaron's parents went to London for a few days along with her sister and Aaron's brother. Aaron was staying with Roy.

"Well see you guys tonight."

Xavier broke away from the group, heading home while the four teens took of in the direction of Kory's house. Gar and Rachel, who were chatting quietly, was a bit ahead of Kory and Richard. An awkward silence unfolded between them as thoughts soared back to the earlier make out session that had been cut short.

"Richard, if anything happens to you…." Richard looked over at her, she was starring down at the ground, "…I just want to know your story."

Richard had forgotten that she didn't know the whole truth about him and he didn't know everything about her. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, taking a deep sigh.

"Fine, but only if you promise me that I can hear yours when I'm done."

"Promise."

"Well Bruce isn't my real father, I'm just his adoptive son. My real parents had a famous flying trapeze act and one night it all went wrong. Something happened and the next thing I knew was I saw my parents coming down towards the ground."

Kory grabbed Richard's hand squeezing it, she didn't care who was watching. Richard smiled and continued with his story.

"I'd always have this small rebellious side in me, no matter how hard Bruce tried to chase it out of me."

Richard winked at this note, making Kory giggle.

"I met Victor and when something happened, but you'll find out Vic's story later, I stood by him. He had stood up for me before so I was right there. I guess you could say that's how it started. Well that's my story, now it's your turn."

Kory looked the other way, sighing with a slight smile. Richard nudged her softly, letting her know she could start anytime.

"Well like I said before my sister was the perfect child. My parents weren't expecting another child and they didn't exactly want to deal with me when I was born. While they went of and partied or traveled I was stuck at home alone with the maids."

Her eyes trailed the ground and her voice was barley above a whisper.

"I never really had a family, I mean I did, but I don't really consider them family. More like people just there. I taught myself things that parents should have taught their kids, I raised myself, and truthfully I've never opened up as much as I have now."

She looked up at Richard and he felt everything else melt away. She was worth it, she was worth the fight. He would fight for her.

__

At least I had Bruce when I was growing up, she didn't have anyone.

"It's okay, I know what you're thinking, but I have you guys now. You, the Riders are my family."

She smiled up at him and they soon had reached the iron gates of Kory's abandoned house. Gar and Rachel exchanged a small glance, then Gar leaned down kissing Rachel softly on the lips. Richard faced Kory and before he knew it she was kissing him.

"Be safe." She whispered in his ear.

"I will, I promise."

Both boys looked at each other and nodded, they took their leave not looking back. For if they looked back they feared they could never leave at all. Rachel grabbed Kory's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Tell me they'll be okay."

Kory tilted her head to the side, watching them walking into the sun that was just beginning to set. Kory squeezed her friend's hand back.

"I know they will."

__

They have to be.

-

As promised Xavier and Natalie walked over to Kory's house, while Nathan was safe with grandma. Xavier knocked quickly on the door, he had become very fidgety over the past few hours. Kory and Rachel were at the door, welcoming both inside.

"Thanks for letting Natalie stay."

"Don't mention it."

Xavier nodded and then turned to his sister. No words were exchanged and there wasn't a need. Natalie jumped into her brother's arms, tears spilling from her eyes. Rachel and Kory shuffled out of the room, to give them a moment alone.

"Please don't get hurt, I can't lose you."

Xavier's wall he had built up over time came crashing down. He let his own tears slip from his eyes as he hugged his sister tighter.

"I know, I'm going to come back for you."

The embrace lasted a few more minutes, Xavier then knew it was time to go. He released his sister and walked to the door.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

He then shut the door behind him and walked the lonely path to the Rider's alleyway. He could hear quiet chatter from other Riders as he turned the corner into the alleyway. He spotted Richard, Gar and Wally against the wall. All three of them looked distressed, their eyes lowered towards the ground. He joined their silent stare, no one was really ready for what was to come. Suddenly Victor stepped out of the shadows.

"It's time."

-

The wind was to their back, the trees seemed to bow at their presence. Slowly they walked towards the park, their destiny seemed to be calling to them, yanking them in the direction they needed to go. To them it was their final moment of peace, although it was anything, but comforting.

The Black Riders could see the Scorpions approaching out of the darkness. Aaron stood in the middle of his gang, with Roy to the right. Victor also stood in the middle of his gang with Gar and Richard to his left, Xavier and Wally to his right. Eyes were narrowed and fist were clenched as they neared each other, fire seemed to burst between them."So Stone this is it, ready to claim what's rightfully are and get some revenge in the end." Aaron's eyes came to a rest on Gar.

"You'll get our territory when Hell freezes over and as that isn't happening anytime soon looks like you're fight a lose cause."

Aaron growled, the Riders crossed their arms over their chest while smirking. Many of the Scorpions hissed, reaching for their pockets. The Riders were just as quick, grabbing their weapons. Both leaders held up their hands.

"This is a skill fight only, us only your body, not weapons."

Every grumbled, but listened anyways. The wind gave one harsh blow and it all happened at once. Both gangs started running towards each other, in matter of seconds black and yellow mixed. Fist were flying in the air as flesh made contact with each other.

Richard had learned from Bruce and you couldn't get much better than that. He ducked as a Scorpion threw a punch towards his face. Richard kicked at his legs, sending him to the ground, but two more Scorpions waited.

Xavier took a punch to his gut, falling to his knees. He then was knocked fully to the ground by a big Scorpion by the name of Thunder. Thunder slammed his fist towards Xavier's face, but Xavier flipped up in time, sending a kick to the his face. Another Scorpion grabbed Xavier from the back, but Gar leaped on his back taking him off of Xavier. The boy grabbed Gar, hurdling him over his shoulder. Gar slammed into a tree and fell to the ground, the boy approached him with an evil grin on his face.

"Looks like it's lights out."

He pulled back his fist to strike, but Wally ran past him, knocking the boy to his feet. Gar smiled as Wally held out a hand.

"Thanks, you really are fast."

Wally thanked him for the complement and then gave a small salute before running of again. Both sides held their own pretty well as on coming storm clouds surrounded the city. Thunder rumbled and lightning lit up the sky with brilliant colors. The storm didn't stop the fighting, it only increased everyone's energy and drive. Slowly, but surely rain came pouring down.

-

_The Phantom of the Opera_ could be heard playing on Kory's TV, but all three girls were to deep in their own thoughts and worries to be paying the slightest bit of attention. Kory thought by watching a movie it would take their mind of things. Boy was she wrong.

"You think because of the storm they'll stop?" Natalie asked hopefully.

"No, if I know Aaron not even a hurricane would stop him from fighting Victor." Rachel answered.

Natalie's shoulders slumped as she sunk deeper into her seat cushion. Kory bit her bottom lip, her eyes flying to the window, hoping to see Richard come running to her. No such luck. The girls seemed to huddle together, they all had someone they care for out there.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, just a simple fist fight. Right?" Rachel asked out of silence.

"Yeah of course." Kory wasn't as sure as her answer let on to be. She knew something was going to go wrong. Seeing Aaron that one day was horrifying, she could only imagine what he could do out there._Please be ok._

_-_

Richard could feel the blood run down his cheek, someone with a ring had given him a good punch. Richard whipped the blood away and looked around, he could see people on both sides down and out. A pair of feet stopped in front of him and Richard slowly looked up to see who it was.

"Roy." He growled.

"Richard."

Richard stood up so he and Roy were facing each other. Richard wanted nothing more than to beat the crap out of this guy. Roy simply looked at his nails like the fight was no big deal.

"So after this is over I was thinking on taking Kory out to dinner, what do you think?"

Richard clenched his teeth, his hands balling into a fist.

"Over my dead body."

Roy smiled.

"That can be arranged."

Both boys clashed with each other, Richard kicked Roy and then threw him into the nearest bench. Roy growled and picked up a long metal pole from the broken bench. Richard looked around widely. He then kicked a bench taking his own metal pole. Roy twisted it a few times before charging at Richard. Roy went for Richard's feet, but Richard was quicker, jumping over the pole. Richard went for a blow, but Roy was just as fast and blocked it. They equally stopped their opponents move, but neither could get a good hit in.

Gar crumbled to the ground, after taking a hard hit to his stomach. Aaron smiled and walked over to where Gar had fallen, he picked the boy up by the hair. Victor saw this, he then punched the Scorpion he was fighting and ran over to help.

"Oh hell no Aaron, put him down."

Aaron pulled out a small knife and held it to Gar's throat. In a flash blades were being drawn by both gangs, all except for Richard and Roy who were still in a heated battle.

"Let him go."

Aaron smiled ready to strike when Gar summoned his strength, kicking the leader. The knife sliced his arm, but besides that he was fine. Victor ran over to help them and what once was a battle of body became a battle of blades.

Roy's back hit a small tree in the park with a soft 'thump'. Richard came charging, but Roy ducked and Richard hit the bark causing the tree to shake. Both boys spared a moment and looked over to see a blur of black and yellow fighting with shiny objects. Roy smiled and turned to Richard.

"Looks like it's time for blades."

At the same time they both whipped out their blades and a roar of thunder ripped through the air. Richard didn't want it to go any farther than blades, but at this rate he couldn't tell where the fight was going. Xavier and Wally were back to back as they were out numbered two to three.

"Duck!"

Xavier and Wally both ducked as one of the boys came charging at them. Wally kicked the boy's legs, sending him to the ground. Xavier and another boy were dueling with their blades and Xavier gave him a small gash on his shoulder.

"You're going to pay for that."

Xavier's eyes widened as the boy slashed at his chest. The blade cut deep and Xavier howled out in pain, he placed a hand to the cut feeling the blood soaking through his shirt. Xavier's eyes narrowed as he gave the boy a good punch in the jaw.

Victor looked down at his fallen opponents, no one was match for him. He kicked the Scorpion to the side and came face to face with Aaron. Aaron smiled, his blade glowing in the rain.

"Victor."

"Aaron."

Aaron charged, but Victor flipped backwards three times, landing on his feet. He then kicked Aaron in the stomach, sending the leader to his knees. Aaron was up quickly, cutting Victor across the cheek, which Victor didn't take nicely. Aaron ducked as Victor sent a kick to his face, Aaron ran up the nearest tree flipping over Victor as they dueled with heir blades.

Richard caught his breath as Roy caught his. They had been fighting for the past several minutes, no one giving up. Richard wiped the wet hair from his eyes, looking up at Roy.

"You know Grayson I could have fun with her."

_Keep your cool Rich, he's trying to get you angry._

Roy stood up straight and began to walk back and forth infront of him. Richard remained crouched down, his eyes following Roy's every move.

"She'll be a feisty one and boy do I like them feisty."

Roy stopped in front of Richard, kneeling down so his face was right in front of Richards. Richard could feel Roy's breath through the could rain water. Roy leaned in close to whisper in Richard's ear.

"And the best part is you won't be around to save her."

This was the finally blow all of Richard's anger boiled over, he pulled his fist back giving Roy the hardest punch he could muster. Roy felt Richard's fist connect with his face as he soared back against a tree.

"If you ever touch her I'll hunt you down personally and that's promise."

Roy could taste the blood in his mouth and the could feel a bruise on his face. He stood up spitting out the blood, he dug his knife into the tree and pulled out a gun, pointing it at Richard. Richard froze his mind screaming one word.

_RUN!_

Roy pulled the trigger as Richard dove out of the way. The bullet sailed through the rain and hit a Rider straight in the chest. Everyone stopped as he dropped down dead. The Riders screamed out in fury as all blades dropped to the ground and guns were pulled out. Victor turned to look at Richard.

"Get the hell out of here now!"

Richard didn't waste time, he locked eyes with Xavier and both boys nodded. Xavier grabbed Wally while Richard searched for Gar. Everything was a mess shots were ringing through the air as people fell around him.

"GAR!"

Richard looked widely around for Gar, his eyes widened when he saw Gar only a few feet away from Aaron, his gun pointing towards him. Aaron pulled the trigger, but instead of Gar being hit Victor took the bullet and their brave leader fell to the ground.

"VICTOR!"

Xavier looked over to see Richard running towards Gar and Victor, who was lying on the ground.

"Oh shit!"

"Get the hell out of here now!"

Gar had tears to his eyes as Richard pulled him off the ground. Everyone was still shooting each other as Richard pulled Gar away.

"No we can't leave him here!"

"Gar we have to go remember what Victor said about guns!"

More members from both gangs went down as the four friends made a run for it, going deeper in the park. Sirens were heard as the cops pulled up.

"Shit cops run!"

The remaining members still standing ran out in all directions, the four boys turned out of the park running towards Kory's house. Wally was limping, because he was shot in the leg. Xavier was bleeding heavily, Gar was running absent mindedly and Richard was fighting back his own tears.

They had lost.

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry I didn't update sooner. This was one of the hardest chapters and the longest. Thanks to all my reviewers and please review! I an very grateful for your guys reviews.**

**Now I can talk about the chapter. Okay a lot of things happened in this chapter. You got to hear Kory and Richard's stories, the fight happened and a lot of people were killed and hurt.**

**Thanks again guys! Next chapter should hopefully come out sooner than this one.**

**Peace Out**

**Vballqueen1792**


	10. Everything Changes

When You And I Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 10

- Everything Changes -

__

"Three months and I'm still sober. Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers."-From the song Sober by Kelly Clarkson

A beautifully lush river flowed through the spring valley mountains, making it's way to each flower blowing in the valley. The wind blew softly, playing with the green grass that sprouted from the ground. Everything was peaceful and calm, not a single storm cloud in sight. A small deer leaped through the field carelessly.

"Honestly Kory this is suppose to be relaxing?"

Rachel glared at the TV screen, her arms crossed over her chest. She felt like she could strangle the deer leaping through the ever so calm field. Kory giggle for the first time since the boys had left for the fight. It was like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. She briskly walked over to the TV, turning it off.

"Hey! I didn't say I _wasn't _enjoying it."

Natalie joined in the babble of giggles and Rachel, too, cracked and began giggling with them. A slash of thunder silenced them and the whole house became quiet. Kory's strangled smile fell into a flat line as her thoughts were pulled to Richard.

__

Come home, be safe.

Natalie walked over to the window, resting her elbows on the ledge. She silently watched the rain fall into the gardens below Kory's room. She squinted her eyes, seeing four figures stumbling through the darkness and the rain. She gasped upon seeing four very familiar faces and all looked in bad condition.

"It's them! They look hurt! Oh we have to help them!"

All three didn't hesitate and were down the stairs. Kory ripped opened the door and ran through the rain, Richard didn't see her as she leaped into his arms. The action caught Richard off guard and he was sent to the ground.

"Kory!"

Rachel and Natalie weren't far behind. Rachel pulled Gar into a tight hug and Natalie pressed a hand to Xavier's wounds. Tears came to her eyes, but Xavier gently wiped them away.

"Yo-you're hurt."

"I'll be fine, but Wally got shot in the leg."

Rachel pulled away from Gar's arms, her eyes were wide with fear.

"Shot! Guns were used?!"

Gar avoided her eyes, he felt his body give off a shiver as he remembered the last mad minutes. Richard wrapped his arms around Kory's small frame, she shivered against his chest. Richard managed to sit up they didn't seem to notice anyone else.

"Richard you're safe…." Her voice trailed off as her fingers clung to his shirt.

Richard helped Kory to her feet, he still hadn't said anything since they had left the park. Natalie was helping Xavier over to the car as Gar and Rachel carried Wally. They were on their way to the hospital, but Richard refused to budge from his spot.

"Kory we're going to the hospital if you need us, Richard…."

Richard wasn't listening to Gar, he stared absent mindedly into space. Gar sent a reproachful look to Kory before climbing into the car after Rachel. Kory followed the car a few steps before watching it drive off into the rain. She whipped the wet hair from her eyes and turned to look at Richard.

"Richard are you okay? You haven't said a word since you got here."

She walked over and gently placed a hand on his arm, but he shrugged it off. He took a few steps away from her while pushing the wet hair from his eyes. Kory gaped at him for a moment, not knowing what to do.

"Richard talk to me."

"I don't want to talk."

She walked over and placed herself in front of hi, crossing her arms over her chest. He sent her an icy glare which she managed to match just as easily.

"What is your problem? You've barley said a word to me, you didn't even care that your friends are going to the hospital and your completely ignoring me."

Richard's hands balled into a fist, Kory's glare fell as she backed up away from him.

"You want to know what my problem is Kory?"

She could hear the anger in his voice, she kept backing up until her back hit the cold, wet bricks of her house. Tears formed in her eyes, but they couldn't be seen because the rain covered them up.

"Victor got shot I don't know if he's dead or alive. Aaron and his gang are on the loose somewhere, everyone in the gang is either dead or hurt and to top it all off I'M THE NEW FUCKING LEADER OF THE GANG!"

"I-I didn't know…I was worried you were…"

Richard rolled his eyes as he turned on his heels, stomping down the gravel path.

"Of course _you _didn't know, you have no idea what the hell I've been through! All you've done is sit here in this nice house, not needing to worry about anything!"

Kory's jaw tightened as she marched in front of him.

"How dare you! I've been worried about you and everyone else in the gang! It's been eating away at me all night Richard!"

"I'm so sorry, maybe if we would have never met you wouldn't have to worry about me!"

Kory became furious at how far Richard was taking this argument, she was only trying to help him.

"Well maybe if you never would have stopped me from jumping off the bridge we wouldn't have this problem!"

Richard's lips curled into a snarl as he turned on her.

"God Kory well maybe if you were more like your sister then your parents might love you and you wouldn't have had to jump!"

Richard regretted the words right as they left his lips. Kory stood there, shock struck through her as she repeated the words over in her mind. She bit her bottom lip, tears were pouring down her face.

"Oh Kory no I didn't mean…."

It was too late, the damage had been done and Richard felt Kory's hand across his cheek. The smack was so strong Richard stumbled a bit through the rain, crashing into the mud. Kory's anger subsided as she sank to her knees, wrapping her arms around them. Richard looked over at her broken down form, he could feel his own tears mix in with the rain and mud. He slowly crawled over to her, placing a gentle hand on her knee.

"Kory I didn't mean to say…I would never…." He trailed off, the stress of everything was too much for him to bare.

Kory placed a finger to his lips and curled up into his arms. She laid her head against his chest as he rested his upon her head. Despite the rain, the fear, the anger, the conditions, despite everything around them that had each other and they felt that was all they would ever need to survive.

Aaron and Roy watched from a distance, Roy had a smirk on his face and a crowbar in one hand and a gun in the other. Aaron turned to Roy and nodded, it was time to put their next plan into action.

"He's vulnerable, take her."

Roy didn't hesitate and marched through the iron gates and stopped in front of the two embracing.

"Sorry to spoil the moment, but I've come to collect something of yours."

Richard's eyes narrowed as a low growl escaped his throat. He pulled Kory behind him as he stood up, fist clenched tight.

"Get the hell away Roy."

Roy whistled lightly as he held his weapons behind his back.

"I don't want to cause trouble, I just want to leave in peace with her."

Kory backed up against the sides of her house as Richard's lips formed a snarl on his face.

"I'm not going to ask you again Roy. Get the hell out of here."

"Or you'll what?"

"I'll kick your sorry ass."

Roy made a mocking bow and suddenly charged at Richard. Richard was knocked to the ground and the two wrestled in the mud. Roy had dropped his weapons as they punched each other each blow hard than the last.

"Kory run!"

Roy looked up to see Kory take off, he grabbed the crowbar hitting Richard hard in the head. Roy then got up and was quick to grab Kory's arm.

"Let go!"

He began dragging her and picked up the gun on the way. Richard rubbed his head and looked up to see Roy pulling Kory through the gate.

"ROY!"

Roy turned to see Richard charging at him, with a small smirk Roy raised the gun and pulled the trigger. Kory screamed as the bullet raced through the air and hit Richard directly in the stomach.

"RICHARD!"

Richard grunted as he felt the blood pour from his wound, he clutched his stomach falling to the ground. Roy's smile lingered as he pulled Kory along through the gate.

"NO STOP! LET GO OF ME!"

Richard could barley see anything, he could feel himself begin to black out. He bit his tongue fitting the pain and stood up. He slowly walked to the gate, gripping it strongly. He could faintly hear Kory's calls for help and it pushed him to go. The rain was coming down even harder now and Richard wasn't exactly sure which direction he was going.

__

Got to get to the hospital and tell the rest of them.

Richard was in luck as he rounded the corner he could see the big white building of the hospital. He trudged through the doors, looking wildly around for the gang. A nurse came up to him, noticing the blood, she pulled him to a stop.

"Sir are you hurt?"

Richard didn't have time for this, he would care for himself later, Kory was in way more danger than he was.

"N-no I'm fine, look I'm looking for some people. Wally West, Xavier Red, Gar Logan, any of these names sound familiar?"

The nurse shook her head and persisted that his wound needed t be taken care off. He shooed her away and walked over to the receptions desk, asking her for help. She told him to check the third floor and he soon found himself on the little elevator. His stomach was a flame with pain, he grinded his teeth, fighting it. Once the doors opened he saw three familiar faces sitting in the lobby, Gar was the first to see Richard limp over to them.

"Bloody hell Richard, what happened?"

Gar caught Richard as he fell to the ground, the walk from Kory's house to the hospital nearly killed him. His breathing become harder and his stomach practically screamed at him.

"Roy, he came. Took-took Kory, shot me."

He closed his eyes, still fighting the pain. Rachel and Natalie were now by him, Rachel was calling over a nurse.

"You have to save her, he's got her, please."

Gar hated seeing Richard in this state, he looked Richard directly in the eyes.

"I promise, I'll save her."

Richard nodded and then the whole world went black.

-

Aaron and Roy smiled down at the unconscious girl at their feet. There plan was going very well, with two leaders remotely out of the way they were ready to finish off the Black Rider's once and for all.

"Perfect, I've been waiting for this moment to destroy them for as long as I can remember."

Roy's smile only widened as his eyes drifted down to Kory, her hair covered her face as she laid unmoving on the floor.

"And if Richard isn't broken enough, we're going to break him even more."

****

-Smacks forehead- Okay I know this took too long to put up. I wanted to update sooner, but I couldn't find the time to do it. So you can kill me if you want to XD, but anyways Roy went a bit far there and nothing seems to be going right for the Riders. So this time I pinky promise to update sooner! Thanks to all my reviewers you guys rock my socks!

Peace Out

Vabllqueen1792


	11. Already Over

When You and I Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 11

- Already Over -

_"Nothing left to lose. Loving you again. I know it's already over, already over now"- From the song Already Over by Red_

Gar cracked his knuckles, a nasty habit he intended to quick eventually, and took a deep breath. Richard had just passed out in his arms and was taken away by a doctor . His eyes wandered over to the two sleeping girls by the chair. The waiting room had an eerie silence fall over it and Gar shook the feeling off his shoulders. He zipped up his jacket, covering the blood stains on his green shirt, and walked towards the elevator. He had a promise to uphold.

_I won't let you down Richard._

Gar knew it wasn't a smart idea to take on both Aaron and Roy by himself, but what choice did he have? All the riders were either hurt or…..Gar gulped.

"Dead."

He told himself not to think of Victor, he couldn't break down now. His eyes found the pavement as he neared the park entrance, police lights flashed through the night and Gar picked up his pace. He then broke out into an all out run, his legs were like jell-o, but it didn't stop him. He pulled around the corner and caught his breath, placing his hands on his knees.

"Pull it together Gar!"

His ears perked up at the sound of two male voices. He plastered himself against the wall as Roy and Aaron walked out of a small building, Gar strained his to hear and he could pick up bits of the conversation.

"Just leave her here…."

"Are you questioning me….."

Gar leaned forward and almost tripped over himself, he grabbed the trashcan, making a loud bang. Roy and Aaron quickly ended their conversation and began looking for the culprit of the noise. Gar held his breath as he shrunk back into the dark corners of the alley.

"It's probably just a cat, let's get out of here."

Roy held his gaze a bit longer in in Gar's direction, but followed Aaron around the corner and out of sight. Gar held his frozen position a bit longer before walked over to the large metal door. He placed his ear against the door, no sound could be heard. Gar pushed on it with no luck, he looked down at the lock and examined it closely . He pulled out his blade and stuck it in the lock, and quickly maneuvered it so the door made a small click. A small smile played on his lips.

_Still got it._

Gar pushed open the door and walked in the dark warehouse. His fingers groped the wall for a switch and finally flicked it on, causing the room to fill with light. He walked over to a small table that held notebooks, files, a few weapons and a red marker. Gar picked up a small notebook with a list of Rider's, noticing many and most all of the names were crossed of with the red marker. His brow crinkled in confusion.

_What is he planning?_

His eyes wandered around the room to a small door on his left. His thoughts rushed back to Kory, the reason he was here in the first place. He quickly ran over to the door, surprisingly, it was unlocked. The door made a small creak as it opened up, a small stream of light hit a fragile body sitting in the corner.

"Kory!"

Gar busted through the door and ran over to the unconscious girl. Her hands were tied behind her back and a thick role of tape covered her mouth. Gar ran his blade through her bonds and slowly pulled the tape away. Her hair clung to her face as she laid limp in his arms. Gar checked her pulse and sighed with relief.

"Let's get you back to Richard."

-

Gar could feel Kory beginning to wiggle in his arms as the hospital came into view. Kory's eyes fluttered open as she looked up at Gar. He smiled down at her and strangely she looked away.

"Kory are you-"

She closed her eyes and shook her head, already knowing what he was going to ask. She asked to get out of his arms and he silently let her down.

"Come on we're going to see Richard."

Kory shook her head again and backed away from Gar slowly.

"No, I-I should go."

"I'll walk you."

"No, please. Thanks, but I just….I just need to go."

Before Gar could respond she took off in the other direction. Gar arched his eyebrow, total confusion shown on his face. He didn't try after her, he cocked his head to the side watching the wind tease the leaves on the tree.

_What's Richard going to say?_

He sucked in his breath and marched up towards the waiting room, where it was now filled with a third person. Natalie laid against her brother as she silently slept and Xavier's eyebrows curved in confusion.

"Where have you been?"

Gar shrugged his shoulders, choosing not to answer the question and walked straight into the room Richard was in. Richard sat up slowly upon seeing Gar and his eyes narrowed upon not seeing Kory.

"Gar-"

He raised his hand, stopping him from speaking.

"She's fine, kind of and she decided to go home without seeing you."

Richard's eyes widened in surprised and his lips pushed together in a thin line. He stared straight ahead and then, suddenly, he was up, pulling the wires and needles out of his arms. Gar ran over to his bed side, pushing him back down.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I've got to see her!"

He pushed Gar back into the other bed and stood up, catching himself on the rail as the pain in his stomach screamed at him.

"Have you ever thought that _she_ didn't want to see _you_?"

The comment hurt more than the pain in his stomach, he stopped in his track. He turned to look at Gar, who was glaring at him.

"No it's not true, she-she just wanted to go home."

Richard hoped his words sounded more confident than he felt. After hearing what Gar had said Richard wasn't to sure about Kory anymore. The decision in his mind was a war raging like wild fire in his head. He licked his lips and slowly sank back down on the bed.

"Look Richard you'll see her at school and then you can talk to her, but for right now just rest."

Richard nodded, he got up and told the doctor he wanted to go home. Richard got a lift from Xavier and waved his good-bye. Richard limped up the stairs to his room and slowly shut the door, he could feel the blow from Gar's comment crawling under his skin.

_Maybe she doesn't want to see you._

Richard closed his eyes forcing sleep to take him over, he couldn't think like that. He had lost almost everything and he couldn't bare to lose her too.

-

Richard could feel himself being poked by Bruce, who stood over his adoptive son. Richard smacked the hand away and cuddled back against the pillow. Bruce crossed his arms over his chest in an annoyed fashion.

"Richard. School. Now."

Richard's eyes bolted open as he sat straight up, but soon he regretted that as pain shot through his whole upper body. Bruce's annoyed expression changed to a worried one.

"What's wrong?"

Richard waved him away and assured Bruce it was nothing, just slept on the wrong side of the bed. Bruce wasn't easily convinced, but Richard pushed him out the room before more questions could be asked. He threw his bloody shirt deep into his closet and grabbed a clean black one. He shoved his hands in his jean pockets, grabbing his bag off the chair. The extra weight was not kind, but he pushed past the pain.

"Going to school, don't wait up for me."

It came out in more of a mutter as he passed Bruce and was out the door. After he was out of Bruce's sight he let the pain get the best of him and limped to his car. He laid his head against the steering wheel and breathed deeply before driving the few minutes to school. He gasped when he saw the warn torn yard, Riders on one side and Scorpions on the other. He spotted Xavier, Rachel and Gar huddled by a tree.

"What's going on?"

"News about the fight got out, people are pissed."

Richard could feel the tension pouring out of both gangs and their supporters. In the middle of everything Richard could see Kory. Her light jeans hugged her curves, her pink shirt wrapped around her gentle frame, he could practically smell her and boy was she intoxicating.

"I'll be right back."

He pushed himself through the angry crowd, not stopping for anyone. He finally came to a stop behind her, he wanted to run his fingers through her fiery hair, kiss her delicate fingertips, making his way up to the lips.

"Kory….."

Her name came out in more of a soft whisper, but it was enough to draw her attention to him. She slowly turned so she was facing him, a sad smile played on her lips. She made no move to advance and he could swear he actually saw her step back.

"What's wrong, why didn't you come to see me? Are you okay?'

Kory's eyes fell to the ground as the dirt, all of the sudden, became quit interesting. Richard leaned down to search her face for any hidden secrets that might be revealed. She didn't betray any.

"Look Richard I-"

Her finger ran down his soft cheek, so much of her wanted to kiss him. The only thing stopping her was a small smirk from Aaron. Richard closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of her touch and was surprised to feel it fade away. He opened his eyes to see Kory at more of a distance.

"Richard we can't be together, not anymore."

He could see she was about to run when he grabbed her hands, holding them tightly.

"No! Please, I love you I can't lose you. Not now."

Kory bit her bottom lip, she gently pulled her hands out of his grasp.

"I- don't love you…..I never did."

Shock clearly rang through him, his whole being completely froze. Angry and hurt fought its way through Richard, competing to see which feeling would dominate.

"Why?" Was all he managed to spit out.

"It was my mission, I've been-been a spy for Aaron. I'm a good actress, they said." Kory's lips trembled as the words came spilling from her mouth.

"You'd have to be to fool your parents."

Kory took the blow as Richard turned away from her. She reached out for him, but quickly pulled it back. She let a single tear slip down her cheek.

"Good-bye Richard."

He turned to see her walk away, sobs shook her small frame.Forget her, she was lying the entire time.

A part of him believed it, but another part told him that it wasn't true. No he felt something real with her, he knew it wasn't just a lie. Something must have happened last night, something bad. He was going to confront her later for the bell had rung and it would take him the whole five minutes to limp to class.

-

By the time lunched rolled around Richard found himself almost completely drained of all energy. He caught a break by avoiding Xavier and Gar, who asked him to hold a speech for the Riders. He wasn't ready to take his roll as leader, he couldn't think of Victor or the war that was going to start between both gangs. No, he had something more important on his mind.

I will get the truth out of you.

Kory stole a glance over her shoulder, making sure the hallway was empty. No Richard, Roy or Aaron she could finally be in peace for a few moments. Everything from the past day ran through her head, she was drowning silently in her own thoughts.

Frustration showed in her tears as they slipped down her face, over her small nose and tapped the tiled floor of the school. She thought back to early with Richard, the pain that showed in his face. She hated herself for saying those things, for falling into this pit, for loving him, she hated herself for everything she had ever done. She just couldn't be like her _perfect_ sister, not even once.

_You make a great actress Kory, ha!_

She could hardly breath as she buried her head deep within the comfort of her hands. An echo of footsteps made her head shoot up and she saw only one face, one person. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was surprised to find that his were as well.

"Richard-"

He stopped her by crushing his lips against hers. He slammed her up against the locker drawing out her arms, pressing them against the cold surface of the lockers. Kory didn't object, she enjoyed being his prisoner. She responded by playfully fighting back and a small giggle escaped between the kisses.

Richard broke from her lips and started on her neck and a satisfied smile formed on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his, as he continued to place delicate kisses on her lips. Her eyes opened to see Roy standing in the distance, a smirk on his face and a blade flashing in his hands.

Kory gasped and dug her fingers in Richard's back. He yelped and relinquished his hold on her. Kory's feet hit the ground as Richard took a couple of steps back.

"What?!"

Kory stuffed papers into her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"No it's over I don't love you! Stop loving me, please!" She was practically begging him.

"I won't accept that! It's not over Kory it's not!"

He grabbed her arm and turned her so she was facing him. Kory placed a finger to his lips as to silence him.

"No Richard, it's already over."

She then walked away, leaving him alone. He now truly believed it was indeed over.

-

Kory squeezed her way through a group of hostile Scorpions. Many of the boys smiled as they looked after her, what a pretty little thing, they thought. The sight of Roy, Aaron and Katherine huddled together made her want to turn around and run away.Not like it would do me much good.

She marched right up to the picnic table, stopping just in front of them. Aaron and Roy grinned as they hopped down and circled around her, while Katherine crossed her leg over her other and sat smiling.\

"Our little star actress did very well today, didn't she Roy?"

"I don't know she was getting a bit frisky with Richard before she saw me."

Aaron stopped in front of Kory, a small snarl escaped his lips. Kory closed her eyes, she knew it was coming. The smack was good and hard and she could already feel the mark forming on her cheek.

"Pull a stunt like that again and we'll make sure Richard rots in a hole."

Kory squeezed her eyes and bit her tongue until she could taste her own blood. Her body suffered a small shiver as he ran a hand over her other cheek.

"It won't happen again."

"Good, cause it would be a waste to get rid of all this beauty."

Katherine growled as Roy twirled his fingers in her red hair as Aaron ran his finger up and down her shoulder. Katherine got up from her post and walked around Kory as both boys walked to talk to the gang. She crossed her arms over her chest, she was like a cheetah stalking her prey.

"You know I don't see what they find so pretty about you. Soon I'll be the one running the show for them and I'll enjoy killing you."

Kory opened her eyes to glare at the blond standing in front of her.

"You wouldn't dare lay a hand on me, you have no power. You're the pawn her Katherine."

Katherine clenched her teeth as she raised a hand to smack her, but she slowly pulled it back down. She knew Aaron would be furious if she hurt the main part of his plan.

"Someday and it'll be all over for you."

She stomped off after the two boys and Kory remained standing there. She looked over in the direction of where the Rider's were, where Richard was.

_No, it's already over for me._

****

So Aaron and Roy are holding Kory in part of their plan and poor Richard really believes that she doesn't loves him! Oh the drama! So much drama it's almost like a soap opera….now we just need a guy to turn gay for a real daytime TV soap opera. Just kidding! Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out

Vballqueen1792


	12. Everything About You

When You And I Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 12

- Everything About You -

__

"I hate everything about you Why do I love you You hate everything about me Why do you love me"-From the song (I Hate) Everything About You by Three Days Grace

Pink heeled shows tapped quit loudly across that hallways of the high school. Her presence demanded everyone to part and they did as they were told. Yes, she though, it was good to run the school. Her hands graced the slim waist, barley holding the mini skirt. Her pink thong parade behind her, drawing all the guys attention. They whistled and smiled, she gave them a nod of her approval.

All though she had almost every guys attention she only wanted one guy in particular. He wasn't on of the lucky boys starring at her ass, no he didn't even take interest in her, which surprised her to the fullest. She was sexy, clever and all around the "Queen Bee" of the school. What more could you want in a girl?

A snarl came to her lips, she knew exactly what more _he _could want. Her name was Kory. That was the only thing Richard ever wanted it and Katherine couldn't figure out why. She had to give credit to Kory for her looks, she wasn't bad, but still why Kory? Katherine, herself, never really had an interest until the two hooked up and she was actually jealous of the little bitch. She almost laughed at the thought.

That was why she joined up with Roy and Aaron, but ever since Rachel and Aaron were finished both boys had taken an interest in the redheaded girl. Which made Katherine even more jealous than she would let on to being.

__

That bitch has ruined everything and I will enjoy killing her.

She was now set out to ruin everyone else's plans, by tipping Richard off. Of course there would be a matter of price, but that would come later.

__

Much later.

In the end Katherine knew she could only watch out for one person and that was herself. If she had to kill anyone who got in her way then so be it. This school was going to come to a violent end with everyone killing everyone else. So why not start with one girl that no one would miss, not even Richard after she would be through with him.

A clever smile sneaked up to the corners of her mouth, tugging impatiently, until she finally let it show. This gave the boys even more of a reason to cheer, they took it as a sign of greatness. She looked to her left and saw the captain of the football team, Brad.

__

Did him Monday night.

She wiggle her fingers at him and nodded back smiling. She looked to her right and saw the captain of the lacrosse team, Michael, his smile just as big as Brad's.

__

He was excellent Tuesday morning.

Her eyes wondered over to Ryan, who was captain of the hockey team, and he looked up at her. She licked her lips and a purr of satisfaction ran through her. She walked over to him, just close enough to touch and he "accidentally" grabbed her butt. She giggled and kept walking.

__

He was the best, tasted so yummy and right after gym on Thursday.

Her eyes then came to lay on Nick, the hot skater boy, who happened to be with his girlfriend, Samantha. Katherine scolded as she walked passed him, his gorgeous green eyes and shaggy black hair was wasted on Samantha.

__

He was suppose to be my Wednesday.

Nick told her he wasn't interested and said he had a girlfriend after she had corned him in the library. Katherine had tried every trick in the book, but he wormed his way out of it.

__

She can burn right along with Kory, don't worry Nick you're on my list.

She worked her way outside and towards the oak tree where Richard happened to be sitting all alone. She couldn't have had better luck and she marched straight up to him. He didn't look up even as her shadow past over him.

"Oh Richard can I speak to you?"

"No."

The answer was simple and right to the point. Katherine growled as he dared to define her, but she wasn't giving up that easily.

"Fine then I won't tell toy anything about Kory."

Richard was up and in front of her in a heart beat. Eyes narrowed, fist clenched, he stared her down. Katherine silently laughed, she had his full attention and all over one name.

"What do you know?"

Katherine places her fingers to her mouth, surpassing a small, fake giggle.

"Woops, did I say that? I've said to much, I must be going."

She was just toying with him now. Richard didn't have time for this shit, her wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Tell me or I swear to god I'll-"

"You'll what?" She smiled as she interrupted him.

Richard moved fast, grabbing her arm an pinning her against the tree. A small scream escaped her lips as he caught her by surprise, but she regained her clever smiled and locked eyes with him.

"Tell me now."

"Fine, but there will be a price."

Richard loosened his grip a bit as he gave her a puzzled look.

"Price?"

"We'll worry about that when the time comes. Now onto Kory. She was never Roy and Aaron's spy, she was true to you all along. She had to tell you that so they wouldn't kill you, not like they were going to yet anyways. It's all part of the plan."

A million other questions ran through Richard's head. What plan? Why would they tell Kory to do that? Why wouldn't they want to kill him yet and why was Katherine telling him all of this?

"How do I know you're not lying?"

Katherine laughed as he brought her back to the ground. She placed her hands on her hips and her laughter came to a halt.

"You don't, but we've all got to watch out for someone and you're on my list."

She patted his cheek and walked back towards the school, Richard turned to look at her he was now totally confused, but a bit relieved about Kory.

"List?"

He could her Katherine laugh again until she disappeared into the school building. She turned the corner and walked over to her locker to grab her things. She wasn't really watching out for Richard, she already knew she was taking care of herself. She wanted to help herself to Richard.

__

And what Katherine wants, Katherine will get.

-

Kory found she couldn't keep herself away from him. No matter how much she knew she couldn't and the pure fact that he probably hated her now, didn't stop her from the long walk over to his house. She cut through the park, where blood stains were very visible on the sidewalk. She shuddered and walked a bit faster. The police were still baffled at what had happened because nobody was ratting anybody out. It was like on of those silent, but known rules.

She still wasn't too sure about who had lived and who hadn't. She did, however, hear that victor survived and is in the hospital, but will be there for a while. He was hurt pretty badly. The bullet apparently punctured a few of his organs and they weren't releasing him anytime soon.

Kory exhaled and jammed her hands in her jean pockets. She couldn't think of what she was going to say to him. No words could heal this wound.

__

Maybe I don't need to say anything at all.

Like she was going to be that lucky, life wasn't _that_ easy, if it was easy at all. She sucked in her breath as the cold wind whipped passed her, stirring her hair making it dance gracefully. She closed her eyes, keeping herself steady on the paved path.

__

Please understand.

Her feet came to a stop and she knew she was there. Her eyes slowly opened as they ventured up to Richard's window. She could hear him, yelling and throwing things around his room. Kory nodded to herself and grabbed hold to the ivy vines scaling down the house. She reached the edge of the window and stretched out for the latch. Her arm was too short and she lost her balance. She fell through the window with a scream and landed on his floor. Richard whipped around to see her on his floor.

"Richard-"

"Don't speak."

She bit her lip as she slowly stood up, her eyes remained on the ground. He began circling her, searching for words that could describe how he felt. Nothing came to mind. He finally managed to blurt something out.

"Katherine told me everything."

She looked up from the ground.

"What?"

"She told me everything how Roy and Aaron set you up. Why didn't you come to me?!"

Tears were now coursing down Kory's face. She didn't haven anything to say and Richard seemed unmoved by her tears.

"You know you could have come to me! Do you know how I've felt all day?!"

"They were going to kill you!" Kory blurted out.

Richard turned away from her, he kick his chair making it break in two. Kory squeezed her eyes shut and balled her fist as she listened to his angry mumbling.

"I would have rather died than hear you say those words to me."

Kory opened her eyes, her anger boiled over her.

"You think I wanted to say them?! Richard I need you more than I nee air, I love you more than anything else in this world!"

Richard's eyes softened as he turned to her. He hated her, but loved her so much. He grunted and tugged at his hair, shaking his head.

"God Kory I hate everything about you! Tell me why I love you! I love you so much, can someone hate and love the same person at the same time?!"

Kory didn't answer and Richard wasn't expecting her to. He could feel himself being drawn to her fragile form, shaking before him. It then all happened suddenly. Richard couldn't help himself and he gave into temptation. Their lips caressed over each other in passionate kisses.

Kory pushed him on the bed, pulling his shirt off while he worked on her jacket and finally tugging her shirt off. Kory giggled as ran her hand over Richard's hard chest and she just stopped above the place where he got shot. Her hand trembled, Richard noticed and he grabbed it and started kissing her fingertips working his way up her arm and on her neck.

She sighed happily and laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his around her waist. They both breathed heavily as Richard leaned over, brushing against her ear.

"I love you so much."

Kory smiled and she felt herself drift off into a heavy sleep as did Richard. Soon the only sound that could be heard was soft breathing from the sleeping couple.

-

__

Richard found himself walking the deserted area of the park. Smoke rose in the air, greeting it with a cold smile. It filled his lungs making him grasp for clean air. He could see fire licking the trees and dying out by the river.

"What happened?"

He took a step forward, kicking something unmoving. He looked down and gasped, while taking several steps back. This was a mistake as he kicked several more bodies in the process. He surpassed his own scream, squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to run into anything or anyone. The image of Gar and Xavier lying dead on the ground remained inside his head.

"Kory where are you?"

"Richard…."

He looked up to see Kory standing across from him. Her hair blew in her face as a small tear rolled down her cheek. Richard reached out for her when Aaron came up behind her slicing her neck with a sharp blade. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she fell to the ground.

"KORY!"

Richard woke with a start he breathed heavily and looked down to see a sea of red hair sprayed across his chest. He then heard Kory's soft breathing and he sighed in relief.

__

Just as dream. Just a nightmare.

****

I've had this chapter in my head all week and was finally able to type it. Sorry for the shortness I imagined it longer…. So you got to see inside Katherine's mind and seems like Kory and Richard made up…for now. Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out

Vballqueen1792


	13. Ignorance is Bliss

When You And I Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 13

- Ignorance is Bliss -

__

"The world we knew Won't come back The time we've lost Can't get back The life we had Won't be ours again"-From the song Never To Late by Three Days Grace

If someone had said Richard was angry, especially towards Kory, and himself for not stepping up as leader of the gang, Victor laying in a hospital bed, everyone else falling apart, then they would be telling you a complete and utter lie. He was very happy with Kory and he hadn't even thought twice about those other things. Eventually they would come back to bite him, but for now this wasn't the case.

Richard, just in his blue jeans with his checker black and grey boxers poking out, walked down the stairs into the kitchen with a giggly Kory in tow. She was wearing one of his red shirts, it hung loosely around her figure and barley covered her purple bikini bottom underwear. They light held each others fingers, their toes squirming in the soft carpet.

He led her into the kitchen, releasing her hand, and walked over to the fridge pulling out two cans of coke. Kory placed her elbows on the counter and rested her head in her hands. She smiled silently to him, which he returned with one of his famous Grayson smiles.

He turned away grabbing two glasses of ice, but as he reached up his stomach screamed at him. He cried out in pain as he sunk to the floor, placing a hand over the place where he had been shot not to long ago. Kory gasped and ran over to his side, she kneeled down next to him and slowly removed his hand covering the wound.

The wound was blazing red next to his tanned skin and Richard flinched when she placed her fingers and gently felt around it.

"You know you shouldn't have left the hospital when you did. This is very bad."

Richard merely shrugged and managed to give her a small smile.

"Nah, it'll be fine it's just…sore."

Kory arched an eyebrow, showing her disbelieve in his words. Richard slowly grabbed her chin, pulling her down in a sweet kiss, making her forget her disbelief. Their lips barley brushed when a rapping came from the door. Kory turned away and sighed, she helped Richard to his feet and they both walked to the door, their fingers entwined.

When they opened the door they were surprised to see four very familiar faces starring back at them. A deep blush came to their faces as they just realized how ridicules they looked in what little clothing they had on. Gar, Xavier, Rachel and Natalie could only snicker as Kory ran upstairs while Richard rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Heh…we weren't expecting anyone."

Everyone filed past him into the house and Gar brought up the rear.

"Yeah we can see that."

Richard laughed nervously as he closed the door and followed his friends, curiously wondering what the hell they wanted at the moment. Kory joined them, still in Richard's shirt, but had managed to throw her own jeans back on. She said nothing as she took a seat next to Richard and the whole room became silent.

"So what brings you guys here?"

All four looked at each other and then looked away again. Richard and Kory could feel the tension building in the air, something wasn't right. Something definitely was going to go wrong in the near future, they could practically smell it off their friends.

"Well somebody better start talking."

"It's about Aaron…."

Richard's eyes narrowed, his hands balled into fist at the mention of the opposing gang leaders name. It took a few moments for Richard to respond.

"What about him?"

"Well rumors have been going around that something big is going to go down, we don't know when and at the moment why, but Richard we need you to……"

Gar trailed off, he knew Richard resented being leader of the gang and he could tell Richard was really happy just being with Kory. He couldn't destroy his best friends happiness by thrusting responsibilities over his shoulder.

Xavier on the other hand knew Richard _needed _to take the responsibilities that Victor had past down to him. Victor would be in no condition to return to the gang anytime soon so it was Richard's duty to take charge. Whether he liked it or not.

"We need you to step up and be the leader." Xavier finished what Gar started.

"No, I'm not…Victor's alive he can.."

Xavier stood up, slightly outraged by Richard's failed attempt at an explanation.

"No Richard! Victor can't be the leader!"

Richard was up in a flash, both boys were inches apart as everyone else held their breath.

"What do you want me to do about it?!"

"We want you to step up and be the leader like Victor told you to."

Kory seemed perplexed by Xavier's retort. She didn't know Victor had asked Richard to be the leader, she just assumed everyone wanted it to be him. She couldn't understand why Richard didn't want to be and why he went against Victor's wishes.

"So what, he was making a mistake in choosing me to be the leader."

Everyone gapped, including Xavier. Richard pulled back from his battle with Xavier as he walked around the couch, running his hands through his hair. He tightly tugged at his black locks, trying to pull out all his frustration.

"You guys just don't understand."

"We would if you would just tell us!"

Everyone was now surprised that Kory had spoken up, she sent a hard glare towards Richard. Richard looked away, he couldn't take the stare coming from her.

"No out of the question."

Everyone could see this argument was going nowhere, so there was no point in pushing the issue any further. Richard sat back down, but he put some distance between himself and Kory.

"So have any of you talked to Victor yet?"

They all shook their heads no, a small smile seemed to grace Gar's lips as he looked around at everyone. Rachel noticed the smiled and seemed rather puzzled by it. As far as she could see she couldn't find anything at all funny.

"Gar what are you smiling about?"

Everyone looked over to Gar and he now cursed himself for it. He gave them a look saying It's-Nothing-Really-Please-Don't-Ask. All five friends held their gazes and Gar sighed in defeat.

"Well I was just thinking that Richard and I would be breaking the rules if they were still being enforced. I mean we both have girlfriends and poor old Xavier is still on the single bench."

Everyone, excluding Xavier, smiled along with him. Xavier mumbled to himself under his breath, silently cursing Gar. Suddenly they started to laugh, softly at first, but then it escalated filling the entire room. At the moment nobody really knew why they were laughing, maybe, they though, they had finally gone completely mad. Whatever the reason was they didn't particularly care for it was the laughter that lifted that weight of their shoulders, making them feel lighter.

After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, the laughter subsided and they all looked at each other. It felt good just to laugh, even if it wasn't for any reason, with each other and they felt that's all they would every need. Each other.

Reality finally set back in as the group announced they had to leave and they had only planned on staying a few minutes. Neither Kory or Richard objected, wanting a bit more alone time with each other. They walked their friends to the door, waving good-bye as they walked out of sight. Not, but a couple of seconds later Kory and Richard were involved in a full make out session. They moved slowly into the living room and fell onto the couch.

-

Xavier and Natalie said their good-byes to Gar and Rachel as the groups separated into pairs. Xavier was still a little flustered with Richard, they hadn't accomplished anything and they were still without a leader. He was flustered with the "single" comment from Gar, he had no time for a girlfriend and he wondered how the other two had found the time for someone special.

__

Even if those someone specials is hurting the gang immensely.

He let it slide because he really did like both Kory and Rachel. They had also became close with Natalie and that he was very grateful for. She didn't really have much friends after the baby thing so her bonding with other females was really great.

The baby. Maybe that was another reason he seemed more intent on trying to hold the gang together and not focusing on a love life. He had to help take care of the baby, his sister and help out his grandmother. That's why he didn't mind thrusting some responsibility on Richard, Xavier had enough of his own.

He had a plan though, once out of high school he wanted to go to Harvard or Princeton and work with children, help protecting them and everything. He wanted to have enough money to buy his grandmother and sister a nice big house, so that she raise her baby good.

He didn't want Nathan to end up in a gang like he did. No, Nathan was going to be better than that. Natalie had her arm looped around her brothers and she gently laid her head against his shoulder as they continued to walk silently.

"I have faith in him."

Xavier blinked, he wasn't sure if he heard his sister just now.

"What?"

"I said I have faith in him. Richard will come around, he just in a hard place at the moment."

Xavier smirked as he thought of Richard and Kory making out passionately

__

Yeah must be difficult.

He sighed as he took in his sister's words. She always seemed to look on the Brightside of things, even when she was pregnant she still looked for that silver lining. He was very proud to claim her as his own blood.

He suddenly felt a small stab of pain coming from the back of his head and he reached back, felling a warm liquid stain his hand. His was surprised to his hand was covered in blood, he couldn't make sense of it as his hand became fuzzy. The last thing he heard was Natalie's scream and Roy's chuckle as he tumbled to the ground. He felt himself falling deeply inside the black.

-

Kory giggled in-between kisses as Richard slowly pulled the jeans down her skinny legs. He threw them to the floor letting himself roll on top, Kory didn't hesitate as she easily slide underneath him.

"I'm glad we didn't let the danger interfere with _us_."

Kory caught her breath as Richard spoke, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he looked down at her. She drummed her fingers against his smooth back, making small circles with them.

"Yeah Aaron and Roy would kill me if…."

Her eyes suddenly widened and Richard paused his kissing to look at her worriedly. Before he could utter her name, Kory had pushed him off of her and threw her jeans on and finally grabbed Richard's shirt.

"Shit! I'm in so much trouble!"

Kory threw on the shirt and grabbed her shows, she ran for the door, but Richard quickly grabbed her.

"Kory what's wrong?"

"I was suppose to meet Aaron and Roy an hour ago, they're going to suspect something."

"Be careful."

Kory smiled she grabbed him and pulling him into a quick kiss. Richard was hesitant to let her go, but when it came to Roy and Aaron he didn't have a choice. She left him with a small smile and ran down the path to the one of the Scorpions secret places. Richard leaned against the arch way, worry was evident on his face.

__

I need to talk to Victor.

His mind was made up.

-

"I'm not telling you shit Roy."

This earned another clear punch from Roy straight into Xavier's face. Xavier kept his face turned away for a moment, he could taste the blood in his mouth. He spit another round of blood out and he turned back to Roy, who was beyond angry.

Xavier remembered waking up tied to a chair and Natalie wasn't in sight. Roy had asked him some questions regarding Kory and Richard. Xavier, being the guy he is, didn't even think twice about ratting them out. They were his friends and they weren't getting anywhere near them. Since answer weren't given the punishment was a nice punch from Roy square in the mouth.

It was obviously not going anywhere.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, were Kory and Richard together?"

Xavier leaned back in the chair, pondering on the question in a mocking sort of way. Roy was loosing his patients and it showed, everyone punch seemed harder than the last.

"Um Kory and Richard? Nope doesn't ring a bell."

Bam. It started all over again with Xavier spitting the rising blood and turned back to face Roy. He blinked a couple of times, it seemed to be taking a big toll on him for he kept slipping in and out of conciseness.

"Time for plan B."

Xavier managed to stay awake as his ears perked at the mention of a plan B. Xavier tried looking past Roy, but he couldn't see the other figures approaching.

"Since hurting you isn't working, we're just going to threaten you instead."

Xavier let out a raspy laugh and Roy arched an eyebrow.

"Who you going to threaten me with?"

Roy smiled as he stepped a side. Roy's eyes widened as he saw Aaron holding another, smaller, figure in his arms. A sharp knife held up to the girls neck as she squirmed for freedom, her eyes darting back and fourth. Xavier growled as his muscles tightened and his blood boiled.

"Let. Her. Go."

Aaron smiled as he walked forward, pushing Natalie in front of him. Xavier pulled at the ropes that held his hands bound, but he just couldn't break free.

"Now tell us or we'll see just how pretty her blood is."

Aaron stroked her cheek, sending a chill down her spine. Xavier squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, running every possibility through his head and saw no solution to this problem.

__

I'm sorry Richard.

"Kory is…"

"Right here."

Everyone looked over to where Kory stood. She walked slowly over to where Roy stood and she kneeled down to untie Xavier. He silently thanked her as he stood up and rubbed his hands.

"What are you guys doing?"

"You were late and I wanted to know exactly where you were."

"Well I'm here now so let them go."

Aaron didn't release Natalie as Roy began circling Kory, looker her up and down. He walked up behind her, sniffing her shirt. A grin came to his as Aaron looked curiously at him.

"I knew this shirt was to big to be yours."

Before Kory could protest Roy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over to Aaron. Xavier started to follow, but Aaron held the knife tighter to Natalie's throat, which made him come to a halt.

"It's Grayson's, she's been with him the whole time."

Kory looked at Natalie, mouthing her a silent message.

__

"Kick Aaron in the knee, then you and Xavier get out of here."

__

"What about you?"

Kory shook her head slowly so not to catch the boys attention. Natalie nodded and Xavier picked up on what they were doing. Kory counted down from three and Aaron was met with a very painful kick in his knee. He immediately released his grip and Natalie was by Xavier in a flash.

"Go now!"

Aaron's eyes flashed with anger as he started for them, but Kory jumped on his back, stopping him. Xavier and Natalie took off, leaving the heroine to fight for herself. Roy grabbed Kory bye the hair flinging her to the ground.

Aaron walked around for a moment, starring at Kory, who was still on the ground. She took in ragged breaths as he paced in front of her and Roy stood behind her. Aaron then let out a yell of range and smacked Kory straight across the face.

"Damn it! We told you not to even _think _about Richard and you're having a lovely time over there. Should have killed him when we had the chance."

"You will do no such thing!"

Roy grabbed Kory, bending her arms back behind her and she let out a cry of pain. Aaron grabbed the knife brining it up to her neck. Roy held her head back by her hair.

"Or maybe I should just kill you right now."

Kory's eyes narrowed as she starred him down. She wasn't going to break, not this time. He was very tempted to slice her delicate skin, but Aaron pulled back.

"No I have a better idea, we'll mark her."

Roy snickered and pulled Kory up and into the chair. He held her down as Aaron took one of her wrist, slowly drawing a design with the point of the knife. Kory squirmed under Roy, but he was way to powerful. Aaron then began carving a drawing of a scorpion on Kory's wrist, the movements were rough and Kory screamed as the blood pour from her wrist.

After a few more moments Aaron pulled the knife back, satisfied with himself and Roy released Kory. She grabbed her wrist, trying to stop the blood flow and she could faintly see the scorpion now imprinted there. Aaron took a piece of her hair and played with it, while leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"You're really mine now."

****

That's got to hurt. Forgive me for the late update, but I've been busy with school and it took me a while to think of what I wanted to happen next. I always end up changing it because new ideas come to mind. Anyways I enjoyed writing a bit inside Xavier's mind and I hope you enjoyed that. Also in the next chapter we're going to see Richard and Victor have a nice talk about leadership and hopefully Richard will realize what he needs to do. Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out

Vballqueen1792


	14. It Ends Here

When You And I Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 14

- It Ends Here -

__

"And I don't want a conversation I just want to cry in front of you I don't want to talk about it Cuz I'm in Love with you"- From the song Fall To Pieces by Avril Lavigne

Aaron briskly paced back in forth in a small white hospital room, his demeanor was anything, but calm. He had never really lived that calm life, no it was always the over the shoulder, be ready for anything kind of life. What a way to live. He would stop every few seconds to look at the sleeping form on the bed that laid in front of him. He was glad the person was not awake-yet.

__

Not like it would make a difference.

Never the less he kept this little ritual going. Pacing one moment and then looking at the patient the next, it was getting him anywhere in his thinking process. That's why had came in the first place, to sort out his thoughts and get things off his chest.

"Why can't you help me?!"

The question was obviously rhetorical and he wasn't expecting the answer to come, he stopped and walked up to the edge of the small bed.

"We probably wouldn't be in this mess if…."

He trailed off…._if what?_

Aaron grunted as he checked the time, he would have to be meeting Kory and Roy soon. Kory, just another stupid mistake he had made with her. He punched the wall and then gave one long, sad look towards the still unmoving body. Three words escaped his lips before leaving.

"I'm sorry, Victor."

-

Richard ran a hand through his hair as he made his way up to the hospital. He hoped that Victor wouldn't be awake so he didn't have to talk about what he needed to talk about, but didn't want to talk about it in the first place. He could still feel the warmth of Kory's lips on his, he wished he could still feel them fully, but she had to go see Aaron and Roy, which had already put him in a not so good mood.

He walked the stairs, ignoring the pain coming from his stomach. He found that he was soon outside Victor's door a little too quickly. Taking a deep breath he reached for the door, pushing it open and slowly walked inside the room. He was surprised to see Wally sitting there and Wally was just as surprised as him. He quickly got up from the chair and walked over to Richard.

"Sorry Richard I just came to see how he was doing."

Richard smiled and shook Wally's hand.

"It's no problem you have every right to see him, I just came by to talk, but as seeing her isn't awake maybe I'll just sit here."

Wally smiled as he nodded and took his leave from the room. Richard turned and sat down in the chair next to the bed. He closed his eyes, listening to the quietness of the room, taking in the peaceful moment.

__

When he wakes up I'll straight up tell him I'm not ready to be the leader.

"You are ready Richard, I wouldn't pick just anyone."

Richard opened his eyes as Victor basically read his mind. Victor smiled at his friend, holding his fist out so they could bump. Richard returned the smile and bumped his fist.

"So how did you know I was going to say that?"

Victor chuckled as he sat up in the bed, Richard watched with a guilty expression on his face.

"I know you Richard and I knew you would come and try to convince me that you aren't right for the job, but you are."

Richard shook his head as he starred at the wall, which he knew would glare back.

"No I can't, I've broken the rules…repeatedly and plus I don't know what to tell them."

"Richard rules were made to be broken."

Richard stood up, this wasn't suppose to be happening. He wasn't suppose to be talked into being the leader, no he was suppose to be getting back up about not wanting to be the leader. He could have been at home, kissing the one most precious thing in his life.

"No. I'm not doing it and you can't change my mind."

He stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Victor growled as he laid back down in his bed, his eyes closing, pulling him into unconsciousness, which he could no long fight. He knew Richard would come around one way or another, even if that way is the hard way. No use in trying to do anything now because anything was _impossible_ in his condition. The sound of the wind against the windowpane lulled him into a deep sleep.

-

Wally's mind wondered as he, himself, wondered the dark streets of Jump City. His thoughts turned to a certain girl, which was always presuming to be on his mind. She was like a sweet drug, he wanted to come back for more, but he rarely caught glimpses of her when he could. He had entirely no idea what so ever if she even felt the same way about him.

He could only hope.

He turned the corner and walked to a small apartment complex, already knowing where to go, he could walk there with his eyes closed, but when they closed all he could see was her. Her raven hair flowing gently in the wind, her eyes glistening like the dew drops in the morning sun. Everything about her was beautiful. Before he knew it, he was there.

"Wally?"

Natalie's curious smile played on her lips as she let him inside. She leaned against the closed door eye the boy suspiciously as he sat down on the brown couch. After a moment she joined him, but neither said a word and maybe they didn't have to. Wally stole a glance at her, but she was already looking. He instinctively leaned in to kiss her and she returned the gesture, but before their lips could touch Natalie pulled back.

"I'm sorry Wally, I'm just not ready."

A tear rolled down her check, but Wally whipped it away with a smile.

"It's okay, I can wait. I can wait for you."

Natalie licked her lips as she leaned won to whisper in his ear.

"Well then here's something to keep you waiting."

She quickly grabbed his collar and pulled him into a sweet kiss. Wally was surprised, but had no intention of breaking the moment anytime soon.

-

Kory's tears hit her reflection in the park's fountain with much intensity. It sent ripples through the water, blurring her view, but that was the least of her problems. She ran her hands over the marking she had just got, and slowly dipped it in the cold water.

Unknowing to her, a male slowly worked his way through the park entrance and looked up to see her. Richard couldn't recognize her from a distance, but saw that she waded in the cold water, so he instinctively called out.

"Hey!"

The cry caught Kory off guard and she fell to the ground with a yelp. Richard ran over to help and extended his hand, his eyes widened as he realized who it was.

"K-Kory?"

Her eyes met his as she clung to his black jacket. A small smile graced her lips .

"This is the same place and way we met, remember?"

"Best day of my life."

Kory giggled as she laid her head on his chest, breathing in his scent. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back, taking in her scent.

"Are you okay?"

"No…"

Richard pulled away and Kory looked guilty at the ground. She held out her wrist, showing the blazing red scorpion, produced by the leader himself. Richard's jaw tightened as he ran his fingers over the mark.

"They marked you? How dare they! They had no right! I swear I'll get back at them for even thinking about harming you."

Tears began slipping from Kory's eye and he was quick to embrace her and they stayed like that. Two broke pieces put together to make one whole. Richard eyes were narrowed as he stared into the drakness of the park.

__

They will pay. It's time I finally stepped up and took charge . No more games, no more holding back.

__

It all ends here.

****

Richard has finally excepted his duty as leader….jeez took him a while. Sorry for the short chapter and long update! Schools almost out so I should be able to update sooner! Oh you also got to see a side of Aaron you never saw coming, plus a little romance between Natalie and Wally. Wonder how that's all going to work out. Thanks to all the reviewers for sticking with the story and please review!

Peace Out

Vballqueen1792


	15. The Butterflies

When You And I Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 15

- The Butterflies -

__

"as I read the words you wrote last night the butterflies are creeping through my spine"-From the song Roses and Butterflies by Making April

Roy's fist connected with the walls of one of the many Scorpion hideaways. Dust trickled down, landing softly in his hair which he brushed away as soft hands slowly rubbed his shoulders. A purring voice chimed in next to his ear, the words incoherent to him. He wasn't focused and for lack of a better terms he was _very_ upset.

Katherine slowly worked her hands down his back, then she slowly wrapped her arms around his back, placing her head on his neck. She breathed slowly, her breath matching his.

"All work and no play makes Katherine a very dull girl."

She quickly spun him, much to Roy's surprise, and pushed him down on the nearest desk. For the past hour Roy had been as uptight as ever, pacing back and fourth, muttering to himself. Katherine couldn't do anything to get him to play with her and now was her chance. Roy was obviously on her list. Roy had little to no protest as she placed little kisses on his lips, ripping his shirt of in a violent, sexy way.

Sexy was her specialty.

He began to unbutton her blouse and slid her pink skirt of, revealing her matching pink lace bra and thong. She giggled as she pulled out his belt, throwing it to the floor.

"Much better than the redhead could do."

At the mention of Kory, Roy pushed Katherine off of him and quickly began his pacing again. Katherine looked up angrily from the floor. She pulled her skirt back on before walking over to him, now she was pissed.

"What the hell was that?"

Roy stopped and glared at her.

"Better than the redhead? You know Katherine you can be a bitch."

Katherine let out a small snarl as she placed her hands on her lips. Roy made no move towards her and they stood their in silence before Roy began pacing again. Katherine growled and rolled her eyes as she walked back to grab her clothes.

"I don't know why everyone wants her, when they can have me. If I could I would kill her."

A smile curled on Roy's lips for the first time in hours, he stopped his pacing and turned to look at her. She caught a glimpse of the smile, she arched an eyebrow as he walked towards her.

"Oh don't worry about that you will."

"And what about Aaron? He told us not to kill her, and I'm finding that hard not to do."

Roy licked his lips as he placed his hands in his pockets, the smile now turning mischievous. Katherine had to surpass a giggle, she loved that little coy smile he had.

"I see you have a plan."

Roy pulled out a gun, he cocked it and then pulled the trigger. The sound rung through the building as the bullet collided with the wall. They both stared at the hole, dust simply flying everywhere. Their eyes locked in a steady gaze.

"I always do."

-

Kory giggled as Richard whispered small words in her ear, their fingers laced within each other. The night wind remained quiet as the two strolled the park, oblivious to everything around them except for each other. He stopped and quickly turned to kiss her, the butterflies flew through his stomach, creeping up his spine as she responded with much enthusiasm.

She. Was. _Perfect._

He knew he hadn't deserved such a girl as she, so beautiful, smart, everything he could ever want, but never seemed to have. The moments may have been small and brief, but meant more to him than anything else in the world. He would give anything up just to wake up where she was, even the gang.

The embrace was long and sweet, as the wind blew pink flowers blew down from the trees, creating a picturesque moment. One that shouldn't be disturb by little problems of the world. One that should only the joys and never the woes of life, one that was total opposite of both their lives.

As they have both come to realize moments like these never last longer than just a moment. The quiet air was disturb by calls of their names. Kory slowly and sadly pulled her head away as she looked over at the five new arrivals.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"We were just looking for you." Rachel chimed as she too had laced fingers with her love.

Richard rubbed the back of his neck as smile tugged at his lips. Xavier arched an eyebrow as he saw the smile coming to his friends face.

"What is it Richard?"

He cocked his had to the side, as if telling the three boys he needed to say something important. The girls got the hint also, and grouped together walking in the other direction. Kory gave one last look towards Richard, one that sent the butterflies once again running up his spine.

But he didn't mind.

__

Not one bit.

The smile that graced his lips slowly faded into a serious look, one that puzzled his three friends beyond imaginable. They leaned in as if waiting to hear a dark secret that had been kept from them for many years and in turn it had. Richard had never wanted to be leader, but something deep inside of him knew that the time was the here and the now.

"I know you're probably either going to hate me or love me for saying this, but I'm ready."

He closed his eyes, waiting for the screaming and yelling to rain down on him, but to his surprise they didn't come. He opened his eyes to see Gar grinning ear to ear, Wally also held a smile and Xavier had his arms crossed his arms over his chest a smirk set on his lips.

"Well it's about time."

"Now gather the others, we end this war now." Richard added darkly.

-

The night was as still as ever as the three girls walked the empty streets of Jump City. Rachel as noticed that it was too quiet and so did the other two girls. They would each look other each other shoulders, making sure they weren't being followed. Kory pulled to a stop when she saw very familiar pink shoes loom out of the darkness.

"Katherine."

"Kory."

In a blink of an eye all three girls were surrounded by Katherine and her gang. They all stood back to back ready to fight off the lot of them, but as seeing as they were outnumbered they had no chance what so ever. They soon found themselves ushered into a small hideaway, inhabitant by only one other person. Natalie had a shiver go down her spine.

"Roy."

He turned and smiled as Katherine's friends took their leave, leaving their leader with Roy. Roy walked over to the girls, who huddled together closely.

"Nice to see you ladies again."

Rachel tilted her head to the side.

"Where's Aaron?"

"He'll be joining us later." Roy replied icily.

"Oh Natalie where's your brother? He's on my list of guys to do." Katherine added with a smirk.

"You're a slut Katherine." Natalie shot back.

The only sound was Katherine's hand being slapped a crossed Natalie's cheek. Natalie bit her lip, biting back the pain ash she squeezed her eyes shut. Kory didn't hesitate and launched herself at the psychotic blond. Katherine had anticipated this, she grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back and pulled a blade to her neck.

"Kory!"

"One move and pretty here gets it."

"Slit my throat Katherine and I swear Richard will kill you." Kory snarled.

"Oh will he know? No, I don't think so."

She held the blade tighter as blood began to trickle down, Roy watch with much hunger to take her in his arms, but he held back his temptations.

"Aaron said you can't kill me anyways." Kory retorted.

"Aaron's not part of the plan anymore." Roy answered.

Rachel and Natalie gave each other a puzzled look as Roy walked over to them, the gun resting in his hand. Kory struggled under Katherine's hold as Roy stroked her cheek tenderly.

"Like hell I'm not."

Everyone turned to see Aaron trudging up from the darkness, Roy stole a quick glance with Katherine and she gave him a cunning smile.

"Roy what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Roy looked at the gun thoughtfully as he cocked it lightly and held it up to the light.

"Taking matters in my own hands. I know you visited Victor and I was just wondering…."

He turned to look at Aaron, who's face held no emotion. Roy cocked his head to the side, a cocky smile played on his lips.

"…what happened to you?"

Before Aaron could respond Roy had fired the gun and the leader of the Scorpions fell to the ground. Rachel screamed and ran over to his side with Natalie close behind. Roy then turned to Kory taking her out of Katherine's arms.

"And as for you…"

He stroked her cheek again, giving it a quick kiss, which sent chills down her spine.

"…you're coming with us."

He began dragging Kory out the door with Katherine behind him, leaving the two girls with the fallen, bleeding leader. Rachel took his hand, tears had formed in her eyes.

"Aaron stay with us."

Despite everything he had done, she still felt like there was some form of human still left within him. He kept his eyes close as his breathing became heavier.

"Rachel, go and warn Richard and the others. Roy is a loose cannon and anything could happen. Tell him I'm sorry and never meant for this to happen."

Natalie stood behind Rachel, here own eyes were filled with tears too.

"Tell him yourself." Rachel said as she squeezed his hand harder.

He merely shook his head as he pushed her away, away from him.

"Go now."

Before Rachel could protest Natalie was already pulling her from the ground and ushering her out of the door. Rachel looked back as Aaron grinned his teeth together, bearing the pain alone, but before she left he managed to throw her a sad smile.

He had felt the butterflies crawl up his spine as Rachel had touched them and as she managed to return his smile, with her own.

He _had_ felt them.

Aaron had finally felt the butterflies.

****

Now I bet you didn't see that one coming! The shocking scandal of Roy and Katherine! The next chapter is going to be a big one were everything comes together. Sorry for the long wait I only have a couple of days left in school and after exams it should be easier to update. Thanks to all my reviewers and please review!

Peace Out

Vballqueen1792


	16. Risk It All

When You And I Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 16

- Risk It All-

__

"I can feel you all around me Thickening the air I'm breathing Holding on to what I'm feeling Savoring this heart that's healing."-From the song All Around Me by Flyleaf

Gar cursed himself as he cursed the tiny pebble he was currently kicking while taking cursed steps. It wasn't enough that he was sent off by two very icy glares directed from Richard and Xavier. Wally seemed to only look on in pity. Not like it mattered any way, it was his own fault that he left that cursed item at home, and there he went back to cursing himself. His luck seemed to slap him in the face, laughing at his tortured journey.

Damn that small item.

Laying on his desk.

Next to his bed.

In his room.

In his house.

Where his parents were.

Just brilliant.

He began silently muttering as to keep himself from going insane of silence. Silence could be murdering, clever and above all quiet, but that's why it was silence and not loudness. If anything a small whistle or the still words of his voice soothed the saneness within himself.

His thoughts and words were diverted and brought to the attention of a white car sitting in front of his house. A sighed escaped his lips as he took in the two, black words lolling on the side of the white paint.

__

Child Services

A lot good that places has done for him. Of the sixteen years of his life he has seen this car sixty-two times and yes, he had kept count. He maneuvered his eyes to the ground as he pulled open the screen door, making as little noise as possible, this time silence was his dear friend.

His parents were arguing with a tall women, with a grey suit, pointed black heels and her brown hair was tied back in a tight bun. Although her tone was defiant and powerful, he face was kind and gentle, someone new had come to fight for him. This caused Gar to pause at the stairs and the lady caught sight of him.

"Young man come here."

His parents turned to look at him, their glares reading If-You-Say-Anything-We'll-Kill-You. Gar swallowed the lump in his throat as he silently walked over between the three adults, he looked up at the women, her jade-green eyes starring back at him.

"Now tell me, do you're parents hurt you?"

__

Yes.

"No."

She pressed her lips in a thin line, showing her disbelief, she continued on.

"Are you sure?"

__

No.

"Yes."

Somewhere deep inside his sub-conscious was the truth that was never spoken. The lies were written all over his face, he was an open paged book, the words scribbled everywhere. The lies etched messily over the broken truths, nothing and nobody could read the underlining sentences that pleaded, begged for any sort of help.

But she could.

She could read him.

And he was secretly grateful.

She took his hand, leading him upstairs, and the officer he hadn't noticed before kept his parents at bay. She worked her way up to his room, the shock now clearly shown on his face as she easily found his room.

The lady, who's name he didn't know, smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"Gar, someone has voted to adopt you, take you away from here."

From deep inside of him, where his sub-conscious hide away the truth, tears began leaking. They overflowed and overwhelmed him and they began spilling from his eyes. Her smile widened as she began packing up his stuff and suddenly the small item he had cursed himself for forgetting, he now blessed the small blade sitting on his desk.

He scooped it up in his hands and jammed it in his pocket. Never leave without some protection, the little reminder now rung through his head. He had forgotten, if only for a moment, that he owned a voice.

"Th-thanks."

It was the only word he could manage to blurt out with his newly found voice. The lady's smile never faltered as she crammed his clothes in his bag.

"Would you like to know who adopted you?"

He didn't think he could manage another word, so he nodded his head, but the movement spoke more than one word.

__

Yes, let me know who my savior is.

She chuckled as she dropped the bag on the bed.

"A man named Bruce Wayne. He already has an adopted son and I think you two will get along very nicely."

Gar's heart seemed to stop, his breath knocked out of his lungs, his tears renewing their trips down his face. Nothing has made him more happier.

__

Well it's a very close second to being with Rachel.

Before he could stop himself he was hugging the women in front of him. The gesture caught her off guard, but she wrapped her arms around him, returning the warm embrace. Gar suddenly remember that he needed to get to the meeting so he released his grip on her and ran for the door, he paused and turned to give an explanation.

"Uh..I have to um…go."

He gave her a not so confident smile to back up the lack of words he had managed to get out. She nodded and Gar took his leave from the house.

He ran past his parents

And never looked back.

-

As much as he would have liked to say, Gar wasn't a fast runner. Period. He wished he could move as fast as Wally…..

__

And as graceful too.

The truth of the matter was he lacked in the fast and graceful department, which didn't help him at the moment. The excitement from getting a new home only propelled him so far before he ran out of steam, so he was forced to stop and catch his breath. As soon as he could breathe normally he began to walk as running wasn't an option for him, he didn't think he could do it again.

The wind licked his neck, whispering the secrets of the night in his ear, distant calls could be heard from around the corner, but he chose to ignore them. He was focused on getting to the meeting before he got his ass kicked by Richard and Xavier. He had such lovely friends.

He licked his lips as he sped up his pace and the distant calls become not so distant and the voices became oh to familiar, he soon became afraid to turn around and look. He figured it could be three different groups of people.

__

One: It could be Richard, Xavier, and Wally and they've come to find me cause they can't start the meeting without me. Or there's something wrong.

Two: It's the girls and Rachel can't be another minute away from me (which brought a smile to his face) _or there's something __wrong._

__

Three: It's Aaron, Roy and Katherine, and now I know I'm in deep shit.

Either way it somehow could have ended with something being wrong. So he chose to walk a bit faster, as if to get away from the problem, but as the voices grew closer he couldn't help, but to turn and look. His eyes found a distressed Natalie and Rachel running toward him, but no Kory.

__

Damn I knew something was going to be wrong.

As they neared Gar could see that blood cake Rachel's hands, but before he could utter a words she flung her arms around his neck. Gar was taken aback, but he didn't hesitate to return the gesture.

"Wh-what happened?"

"Roy sh-shot Aaron and took Kory. I don't know where they went."

Shock was plain as day on Gar's face. His jaw had dropped open and his hands tightened on Rachel's back. Rachel only held on tighter and Gar looked to Natalie to contradict Rachel, when she did not, Gar only squeezed Rachel harder. One person slammed into his thoughts, rolled off his shoulder and pelted the pavement like hailstones.

__

Richard.

It hung in the air, dragging down any and every happy feeling to the ground were it had first left its mark. The wind taunted them, by dragging the word through the streets and alley ways of the town, letting every nook and cranny know the trouble dawning on them.

But who was going to tell him?

Gar decided that he didn't want to be the one to do it, he wasn't good with telling him that his love was yet again taken by his sworn enemy. Yes he could clearly imagine that conversation.

__

"Hey Richard so Aaron's been shot, Kory's been kidnapped by Roy, the Scorpions are probably on their way, but hey look on the bright side it's suppose to be sunny tomorrow!"

Yeah, that would go over well.

Simultaneously they all started walking, not really thinking, just moving. It's like they didn't need to think, there feet knew exactly where they were going. It didn't take them long before Black Rider voices could be heard, only to be shushed by Richard himself.

They turned the corner and the once joyful mood was smothered by the somber faces of the three new comers. Richard knew. He could smell it off them, taste it on his lips as they curled into a snarl.

"Where. Are. They."

It wasn't a question it was a demanded, one that needed to be answered right away by the look he was giving them. It had grown quiet, but so quiet like someone was screaming and nobody could hear. The screaming silence filled the entire alley way as he stared down the three people standing before him.

Richard jumped down from his post, he walked through the gang as they separated, letting him pass without any hesitation.

"Aaron is going to pay for this."

And it hit them.

Hard.

The fact that Aaron had nothing to do with it and was now dying in his own pool of blood, done by his right hand man Roy, hit them so hard.

They couldn't think.

Move.

Breathe.

They were lucky to be standing.

Gar's eyes traveled to the ground.

"He didn't do it."

The statement caught Richard off guard, he nearly stumbled over the words. He stood looking at them, waiting for them to say "just kidding" or anything else to contradict what Gar had just said, but their expressions confirmed it and he understood.

The game had changed.

New rules.

New stakes.

Risk everything

Or

Lose it all.

That was it. Richard shook his head, ridding himself of the possibilities, but he had to ask, no he had to know.

"Did Roy…"

The questions died in his mouth, the rest refusing to leave his lips.

"Yeah, he did and Katherine helped."

Xavier looked at Natalie, she could only grimly nod her head. He walked up behind his leader, his friend, and grabbed his arms, turning Richard so that he was now facing the gang. Richard had a fierce look in his eyes and the gang could only match it so well.

"What do you want us to do?"

He looked back to see Gar, Natalie and Rachel ready for any orders thrown at them. Xavier and Wally stood at the front of the group and held their breaths, as did everyone else. The game was set, would Richard play or not?

"Roy wants to play, well then The Black Riders are in it to win it."

-

As much as she wanted to let the tears rain down, she wouldn't give them the victory they wanted. She would stay strong, not break even though she was falling to pieces on the inside. Her body was pained from the occasional hits from Katherine, her jaw hurt from keeping it tightly shut, she was angry at herself for letting them take her like that. Not to mention having a gun pointed at you would get anyone's fear and adrenaline running.

"Come now Kory, keep up."

She got a had push from Katherine as Roy's hand slip around her waist. Kory shuddered under his touch, but did not squirm, the gun was hot against her soft skin, it taunted her, smirking at her predicament.

It said: "Go ahead and move sweetie, cause it'll be the last thing you do."

She was obliged to take its advice.

So here she was, being held against her will, taking advice from a gun that was being pointed at her head. Things couldn't get any better, no wait they just did. She just received another lovely push from her wonderful friend Katherine.

The sad part was, she was too scared to enjoy her own sarcasm.

They came to a sudden stop and Kory stumbled, but was held up firmly by Roy. She looked up to see the Black Riders walking towards them, Richard's face set hard as stone. They stopped a couple of feet in front of the smirking Scorpions.

"Well, well, well, looks like Richard came to play a game…."

He shoved Kory forward, and she released a small whimper. Although Richard wouldn't show it, on the inside he felt a stab of pain as he watched Kory suffer.

"..and here's our lovely prize."

"Let her go Roy, it's not about her."

Roy chuckled as he examined the gun in his hands, a smirk of a smile played out on his lips. He ran his hand down Kory's arm, stroking it ever so delicately. Richard's hands tightened, his teeth clenched, but he made no move toward them.

"It wasn't about Aaron that much either and look what happened to him."

Rachel growled and Gar squeezed her hand, The Black Riders looked at them in disgust and The Scorpions merely snickered.

They knew.

"Yes, it was time for a new leader, one who would actually do something."

Thunder rumbled in the sky as rain started pouring down. Every head turned to look at the grey stricken clouds as they poured their contents on the two gangs below. Kory took advantage of Roy's distraction and kicked him hard in the leg. He yelped dropping the gun, making it fire once it hit the ground.

That was the signal.

Blades were pulled and once again the two gangs fought in a heated battle. Roy attempted to pounce on Kory, but Richard gave him a good hard punch in the face. He then helped Kory up and hugged her fiercely, she did not object.

"Now get out of here, take Rachel and Natalie with you."

Kory stared him straight in the eyes, a small smile curled on her lips.

"Richard, I'm not going anywhere."

Before he could argue Kory was yanked away by a very angry Katherine. Richard ran to help, but stop by an even angrier Roy. His blade reflected the lightening as it shot across the sky. He whipped the blood from his lip and snarled.

"Come on Richie, let's play."

Xavier shook his hand as he stared down the Scorpion he had just knocked out. Before he could take in his small victory he was punched in the jaw and could feel the blood filling up, he was then knocked to the ground by the same guy.

"You must be Natalie's brother. Roy said I could have some action, tell me where's your sister?"

Xavier snarled as he launched at the boy, knocking him to the ground. The boy was bigger and kicked Xavier in the stomach, making him clutch it in pain. The Scorpion stood up and chuckled, he pulled out his blade, flipping it in the air.

"Don't worry I'll take care of your sister."

He was about to bring it down when Wally pounced on the boys back, making him drop the blade. Xavier was quick to pick it up, stabbing the Scorpion in the leg, making him scream.

"You don't touch my sister. Ever."

He then knocked the Scorpion out and whipped the rain from his forehead, helping Wally to his feet. Both boys smiled, no words needed to be exchange it was all said and they soon jumped back into the fray.

Kory screamed as Katherine dragged her through the mud and the rain. The girl stopped, smirking, she threw Kory to the ground. Kory raised her head to see Katherine's groupies, standing behind her. Katherine placed her hands on her hips, coking her head to the side.

"I've been waiting a long time to destroy you bitch and here's my chance."

Katherine snapped her fingers and a girl next to her handed Katherine a shiny object, Kory swallowed as she could see everyone was to deep into their fights to help her. Katherine raised the blade high in the air, her eyes alight with malicious fury.

"Say good night, my dear."

She swung her arm down and Kory refused a scream, she wouldn't let her win, even as she faced her death. The blade came an inch close to Kory's delicate skin, but was stopped by another hand. Kory looked to her life savoir and smiled when she saw Natalie bring Katherine's hand back up. Katherine gapped as she watched the strength materialize from the girl.

"Hey Katherine, stay away from my friends."

Natalie drew her hand back, striking Katherine directly in the face, sending her to the ground. Katherine's groupies growled and launched at the two girls, Rachel jumped on the back of a brunette that was ready to kill Natalie.

"Thanks."

Natalie smiled and helped Kory to her feet as Katherine stood up, blooding running down her nose, the blade still in her hand. Kory held her hand out, stopping Natalie from going any father. From her pocket she pulled out her own blade as Natalie ran to help Rachel take down Katherine's girls.

"Come on Katherine, just you and me."

Katherine whipped her wet, blond hair from her eyes as Kory tensed herself for the fight. Katherine let out a high pitched scream and launched herself at Kory and both girls began wrestling in the mud.

Kory kicked Katherine in the stomach and began crawling away, but Katherine grabbed her ankle, pulling her back as she barely missed stabbing her leg. Kory could feel a smack across her face and she sliced at the blond hair that danced in front of her. Katherine glared at her, seeing the hair fall to the muddy ground below her.

"Big mistake."

Katherine brought her knife down on Kory's shoulder blade and she cried out in pain. Kory kicked the blond off of her and slowly pulled the bloody knife out of her shoulder, but Katherine was quick and pounced on her again. Kory grabbed the bloody blade and ran it across Katherine's chest, slicing it open.

Katherine backed off, placing a hand to her bloody chest, trying to stop the flow. Kory's eyes darted around the park, she could see figures fighting each other in the rain, people who were unconscious on the ground, and the blackened sky only lit by the lightening.

She caught sight of Roy and Richard going head to head.

"Give it up Richard, you don't want your whole gang to be taken down now, do you?"

Richard clenched his teeth as brought his blade down, only to have it blocked by Roy. Roy then dipped down, kicking Richard, sending the leader to the ground. Richard's eyes widened as Roy launched himself at Richard, but he threw his legs up, sending Roy tumbling into an untouched bench. Roy snarled as he threw the broken wood to the side, barley missing Richard. He then jumped and kicked Richard, sending him crashing into a tree.

Richard gasped and ducked as Roy threw the blade right where Richard's face had been. He pulled it out and threw it back at Roy who caught it with ease, he actually laughed as he neared Richard. Richard's eyes wondered through the rain as he saw Xavier and Wally, taking down some Scorpions, various Black Rider members holing their own against the opposing gang, and the three girls fighting off Katherine and her lot.

__

Where the hell is Gar?

This was the first person to notice the missing teen, but he had no time to wonder where he had ran off to as he ducked away from another blow from Roy. Lightening struck, hitting one of the tress, catching it on fire. The tree collapsed, setting the ground ablaze.

Screams.

Running.

Fear.

It didn't matter who was who anymore. The fire had no favorites and destroyed anyone and everything in it's path. Richard and Roy gazed as the flames licked the wet grass, ate up the park benches and danced after human life.

"Roy, let's end this now. No more, the stakes are too high."

Roy turned and smirked at Richard, think him weak for wanting to call it quits. Roy pulled out his gun, pointing it at Richard.

"The stakes are never to high Richard. When you play the game you risk it all."

"Richard!"

Both boys turned to see Kory running towards them, blood pouring down her arm, fear latched onto her tanned face. Roy's smirk curled into a smile as he turned the gun on Kory, she came to a halt, frozen to the ground. Richard began taking a step, but when Roy cocked the gun he stopped.

"Don't."

Kory's hair clung to her face like the fear, it ate her, but she could not move. It kept her planted to the muddy ground, refusing to let her run away. Her emerald eyes were and despite the rain Richard could see the tears running down her cheeks. Roy's head cocked to the side.

"Don't what?"

Hearts raced.

Time slowed.

A gun fired.

A scream rang.

Richard's world seemed to shatter at the sound, but as he looked he saw that Kory was perfectly fine and uninjured, but when he saw Roy all he could see was….

A shocked face,

A flow of blood,

And possibly a tear or two.

Both Kory and Richard turned to see Aaron standing, holding the gun in front of him with Gar a few feet away. The fire began making it's way towards them, and soon many other of the tree began collapsing and Roy fell with them.

Kory's screams brought Richard back and he started yelling orders to anyone who would listen. Xavier ran over to help Aaron and Gar started running through the crowd screaming for Rachel. Natalie found herself stuck between two trees, burning a steady blaze despite the down pour. Xavier was too far away and he could only scream his sister's name.

"NATALIE!"

The tree nearest her began to tumble, but two steady hands grabbed her, carrying her in his arms, Wally ran as fast as he could possibly go. Natalie smiled and nuzzled her head into his chest as the danger roared behind them.

Richard dodged burning branches left and right, trying to reach Kory, who was on the other side, caught between a forest of burning wood. He was soon cut off and couldn't reach her, he could only see the beginning of the flames licking her toes as she desperately looked for a way out.

He felt a gentle hand pulled at his arm and he turned to see Rachel, he tried to fit back, but another tree threaten to fall and was forced to retreat, he could never get her. Gar, on the other hand, was smaller than Richard and he bounded into the fire, with Rachel screaming after him, but Richard held her back.

Kory huddled against the wet grass, scooting away from the approaching fire. It would be too soon and she would run out of room and burn to death. Tears cascaded down her face as her throat became dry, she was completely helpless.

"Take my hand."

A small hand was offered and Kory grabbed it without thinking. Gar had a good hold and led her through, but the fire was quicker, cleverer and it soon began eating away at the boy. He screamed as it streaked over his skin, dissolving fresh layers flesh, feasting hungrily away at the Rider. Kory took her wet body and pressed herself against Gar, putting out the fire and they stumbled onto the muddy field, the fire close behind.

Rachel ran over, helping Gar up and Kory's eyes searched frantically for Richard. She soon spotted him standing in the middle of the park, in the middle of the fire, in the middle of it all.

Richard stood rooted to the ground, watching as the fire ate away everything in its path. He saw bodies of the fallen, some were being dragged away and others left to suffer the burning consciences. His eyes flashed to the nightmare he had and soon the fire disappeared, the grey was day the smoke was everywhere and so were the bodies.

Smoke crawling,

Lungs breathing,

Mind wondering,

Thoughts racing.

Flashes of the dream and reality hit Richard as he saw the smoke filled world and fired filled one. It went back and fourth, from dream to reality, teh colors smearing together. He soon couldn't tell the difference between what he saw and what was actually there. He heard Kory screaming for him, but when he turned she wasn't making a sounds. Her hair gently blew in the wind, covering her face and he could see a small tear roll down her cheek as the smoke curled and danced in the air.

He blinked.

There she was, screaming, waving, try to grab his attention, the fire laughed as it began surrounding him. He was pulled out of his dream like daze, his sense returning. He began to run towards her, he began to run away from the fire, away from the scattered bodies, away from their gang like war.

And Richard,

He never looked back.

****

My good golly gosh it's been a while since my last update and I do apologize. You may throw rocks at me for keeping you waiting.

Anyways, many things happened in this chapter, Aaron came back and shot Roy, the park was destroyed and it seemed like all the real danger is gone. So that means this story is sadly coming to an end L . I may have one or two chapters left, depending on how I want to end it. Thanks to my reviewers for sticking with the story! I'll update ASAP.

Peace Out

Vballqueen1792


	17. You And I Collide

When You And I Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Chapter 17

- You And I Collide -

_"Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide"_

_-From the song Collide by Howie Day_

The sun lazily rose over the quiet streets of Jump City, rising over the ashes that filled the park, over the grey smoke that danced in the morning air. Most normal people would be sleeping at this hour. Most _normal _people. Victor was not a normal person. Sure at first glance he would seem like an ordinary teen, but you had to look deeper than that.

_Much_ deeper.

His feet gingerly brushed the tiles on the hospital floor as he walked through its hallways. He took it upon himself to memorize every detail of his black All Star shoes, all the way down to the little plastic piece on the tip of the laces. One stitch here, another there, the laces weaving in and out, in and out, making a zigzag pattern, holding the shoe together. The black fabrick was beginning to fade into a dull grey and the white star on the sky had become a soft grey also. His feet soon stopped in front of a door, but it wasn't really a door to him. More of a wall. One that had always blocked him from solving the problem he should have tackled a long time ago.

So many deaths could have been prevented.

So many lives could have been spared.

But would they have all come together like this? Pulled together like a family they now were? Certainly not. Victor had to balance the bad things with the good, that was the way of life. You had to take both, you could never choose just one. Every cloud always had its silver lining no matter how dark it was. The thought put a smile to Victors lips. He couldn't help, but wonder if it was too late to make things right again. Some things could never change and Victor was fine with that, but if he could just make the smallest difference he knew he could at least change one thing.

Maybe it is never too late to do the right thing, even if _did _take you a while to realize what had to be changed. He knew he was ready to do this. It was his turn to talk, his turn to apologize, his turn to make things right. He sucked in a deep breath and slowly push open the door, gracefully walking over to the small white bed and the person who was in it.

He was sitting up, as if he too knew what needed to be said in order to make it right. He had expected this visit and had been waiting for this talk for a long while, somethings had just gotten in the way. Victor pulled up a chair and sat unmoving for a few moments, the only sound of light breathing filled the room. Victor opened his mouth to speak, but the other person beat him to it.

"Took you long enough."

Victor could see the sly smile on Aaron's lips and he returned it with his own.

"Yeah, I suppose it did."

They fell into silence again, not really knowing where to start. So much needed to be said, but some how Victor found he could say it all in only a handful of words.

"We can't do this anymore Aaron, no more gangs, no more wars. People have died and back then the risk weren't that great, what have we come down to? Killing, kidnapping, backstabbing? I don't want any part of it anymore."

Victor could feel the tension leaving his lips as he spoke the words, his voice, he found, had grown louder, but now he was quiet. Now he was waiting. Aaron cocked his head to the side, his eyes taking in the sight of his once best friend, turned enemy, turned to who knows what now.

"Me either." He finally let out.

"I had never thought it would have came to that, but for some reason the hate and the anger took over."

Victor nodded, he knew exactly where Aaron was coming from. Aaron shook his head, to rid himself of any bad thought he had ever had, his eyes were closed and he opened them slowly, locking a steady gaze with Victor.

"I never wanted us to fall apart, we were such great friends, but I guess some things change for the worse."

"And for the better." Victor threw in.

"Yeah and the better. Maybe we could start over?"

Victor shook his head 'no'. He didn't want to start over, starting over gave another chance for their stupid mistakes to be made again. He wouldn't let that happen. Aaron wasn't surprised with his answer and he let out a small sigh, relaxing in his bed.

"We don't start over, we make things better."

Aaron looked up to see the smile gracing Victor's lips, his hand floating in the air waiting for Aaron's to shake it.

"Truce?"

Aaron looked at the hand, taking it in. He could feel his own hands trembling beside him, itching to take the hand before him, but would it be enough? Would making things better be enough to repair all the damage that had been done by the war they had created? Would there be forgiveness because he made things better? Would a simple sorry cover the wrongs, make up for them?

No.

It didn't work like that.

Aaron smile and shook Victor's hand.

But it was a start.

-

Golden rays of sun poked through the closed curtains, shining on Richard's sleeping face. His eyes slowly opened as he took in the dark room, the only source of light coming from the rays that had woke him up. He looked down to see a sleeping Kory in his arms, he smiled and sweetly kissed her on the forehead. She let out a small murmur, but remained asleep. He was surprised to see the rest of his friends occupying the living room area. He looked over to see Xavier, Natalie and Wally all smashed on one couch, but they looked very peaceful sleeping together. He then saw Gar and Rachel asleep on the love seat and the only sounds heard were Xavier's snores. He slowly shifted as to not wake the sleeping beauty next to him, but her eyes began to flutter and she was soon smiling up at him.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." He whispered back.

For a moment she seemed like the only person in the world to him and he was the only person in the world to her. They smiled without speaking, kissed without touching, and sighed happily without making a sound. He soon brought his lips down to hers, gently kissing her. He moved his way to her cheeks, eyelids, forehead, nose, everything about her entranced him. She fluttered her eye lashes giving him a butterfly kiss on the cheek and he returned it with an Eskimo kiss. She giggled and kissed him on the lips and between the kiss Richard managed to whisper in her ear.

_"Walk with me."_

They soon got up and tiptoed out of the house, so not to wake the others from their sweet dreams. Richard laced his fingers with hers and gently brought them to his lips, giving her hand a soft, delicate kiss. They walked through the grass, the dew licking their toes as they passed into the entrance of the once beautiful park. The grey smoke whispered secrets to them as it flew by without a care. It laughed lightly as it curled around a tree that had been spared.

Their toes warmed as the ashes breathed beneath them, reminding them of the beauties and brutalities that fire can create. They slowly came to a stop in front of a small fountain, the water held pink pedals as the gently floated along the surface, a few ashes lay askew on them.

"This is where we met. This is were it all started."

"And where it all ended." Richard added darkly.

Kory bent down to where a pile of ashes were, Richard became curious, and he followed her down. She placed her hand on them and a smile came to her lips.

"But out of pain and suffering, sometimes beauty can be found. Where there's an ending there is always a beginning."

She then wiped away the ashes to reveal a single pink rose standing proud and tall. Richard arched an eyebrow as his finger traced over the delicate flower. A tear rolled down his cheek and hit the flower, giving it the look like a fresh rain had just fallen. Kory took his hands, giving them a light squeeze and he looked up to see her perfect smile, the one that sent butterflies crawling up his spine.

She was right.

After everything they had been through, all the pain, suffering, heartbreak, toils, snares, beauty had bloomed right before his eyes. The though brought more tears to his eyes as he gazed at the one thing that:

Pushed him.

Pulled him.

Irritated him.

Saved him.

Scared him.

Confused him.

Loved him.

_Kory _was his beauty from pain, his beginning.

He went into overload.

Her hair.

Eyes.

Mind.

Skin.

Touch.

Scent.

Voice.

Her very _being._

_He _was in love with _her_.

Of course he had said it many times, meaning all three words of it, but he hadn't fully grasped the full fledge feeling of it. He realized he wouldn't, no _couldn't _live, breathe, move, think, without her. She was the reason he got out of bed every morning, she was the reason for living, just looking at her gave Richard a sense of hope that tomorrow will come no matter how today ends.

Kory sat watching him, her lips parted, her eyes drawn to his face. She held her breath, waiting for him to say something, anything. A bit of wind caught her hair blowing it in front of her face, and she gently tucked it behind her ear. Richard thought he would faint just by watching her gracefully move. He would definitely faint if he touched her lips, no doubt about that one.

"Richard..."

Her sweet voice carried his name through the air, pass the grey smoke, over the clouds and to the stars. He hummed softly and smiled, but said no words, he realized he couldn't speak in her presences anymore, the words would never come out right.

_Kory, I'm so in love with you I can see, no feel, no taste it._

That's not exactly what came out.

"Kory, I think I'm in love with you."

Kory cocked an eyebrow, obviously confused by what he had said. Wasn't he in love with her before?

"I don't underst-"

He placed a finger to her lips, silencing her confusion.

"No I mean I've always loved you, but I think I'm now truly and deeply _in_ love with you."

He leaned over to kiss her lips, praying he wouldn't faint, and the kiss was different from all the others they had ever shared, it was better.

Pure.

Kory threw her hands around his neck, running her fingers through his hair, making it deeper and more passionate. They simply weren't Kory and Richard anymore, but two new people reborn out of the ashes that surrounded them, this was their beginning.

"I'm so glad that our two worlds collided." Richard finally managed to get out.

"So are we."

They both turned to see the rest of the gang up and smiling brightly at them. Rachel and Gar sat next them followed by Natalie and Wally, Xavier remained standing, but he was smiling none of the less. The six on the ground smiled back and Natalie blew him a kiss which he caught and blew her one back. He thrust his hands into his jean pockets and began walking the lonely path in the park.

He suddenly saw a girl, who was obviously very lost, and very beautiful. Her chestnut brown hair fell around her face and she had startling electric blue eyes. He quickly ran over to her.

"Need help?"

She looked up at him and smiled, and for once Xavier could feel something crawl through him, almost like butterflies.

"Yes, help would be good. My name's Alice."

She held out her hand and Xavier shook it, her hand fit very perfectly in his. Her cheeks went a bit pink as they held hands a bit longer than normal. He smiled at her, shoving his hands back into his pockets.

"I'm Xavier, wanna talk a walk?"

"Sure."

They began walking when Alice stopped too look at the six people smiling, crying, kissing, each other in the ashes and flowers of the park. She parted her lips and arched an eyebrow.

"What are they doing?"

Xavier released a chuckle.

"It's a long story, a _very_ long story."

-

Kory smiled up at Richard, she finally felt totally and completely happy. Nothing could ever bring her down. She knew she was going to make it in, with Richard and her friends by her side there was nothing she couldn't do.

"I love you Kory, more than anything in this world."

"I love you too Richard, more than you would ever know."

She kissed him again, slowly as to embrace this moment forever. Not only was she his beauty from pain, his beginning, but he was her beauty, her beginning. She was completely in love with him. She thanked her lucky stars for the day they met on the fountain.

The day they collided.

_You finally find  
You and I collide_

**Wow. Well this is the end, I know I'm so sad that this story is over. I really liked this chapter, the scene with Aaron and Victor and Richard and Kory. Man it almost made me want to cry. Almost. The song Collide by Howie Day kind of inspired me through the story. I love that song and it fits right into, that's how I came up with my title.**

**Well first off thanks to all my reviewers for sticking with the story!! I love you guys!! You rock. And I have ideas for my new story so be looking out for that. So thanks again, please review and next story (oops almost put chapter lol)**

**So...**

**Peace out**

**Vballqueen1792**


End file.
